


Threesome Hearts

by Redxan600



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual, Double Penetration, Lemon, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: A lemon story for every trio in this series. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. AU.





	1. Kairi

Author's Note: Welcome to Threesome Hearts! This is just a story where I write threesome lemons for each character in the trio of friendship. We'll begin with the Destiny Island trio and we're going to start off with my favorite character, Kairi. I hope you enjoy the series.

 

Summary: When Riku is alone with his best friend's wife, he didn't imagined that the end results would turn out this way.

 

Riku was laying on the couch and watching TV. His house was being fumigated, so he had to crash at his best friend's house. It was nice living in this house for a few days, but tomorrow will be the day when he has to go back. He's been really thankful for his best friend, Sora, to let him have at least something comfortable to sleep in, like this couch he's laying on.

And then, Kairi came up from the kitchen, "Hey."

This grabs Riku's attention away from the TV. She was wearing a long sleeve light blue sweater and some comfy gray sweatpants. In her hands, she was holding a box of crackers and a mug full of coffee.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. He sat up on the couch to make room for her.

She sat down and place the box between them to share. She took a sip of her coffee and watch the rest of the program that was on TV. If Riku had to be honest with himself, there is one thing that bothered him while he was temporary living here. The thing that always bothered him, is sitting right next to him. It wasn't like Kairi was being rude to him, it's more like she tends to his needs like a supportive wife.

Why does it bother him?

In truth, Riku is jealous of Sora to have a wife who is tremendously cute and very supportive. He was the best man at his wedding and he felt a tinge of jealousy when he sees him plant his lips on his newly beloved wife. There were sometimes thoughts of him having his way with her and making her moan out like some slut in heat. But he banished those thoughts since he really can't do that to his best friend's wife. He would felt like a disgusting human being if he ever did that to her and her husband.

But the clothes she wear around the house always tantalize him. Even the sweater she's wearing is testing his urges. That sweater was tightly hugging her full and heavy breasts that exposes just a little of her cleavage. Before that, she was wearing a tight shirt when Sora came back from work. He remembered how tight that shirt hugged her bosoms. Her cleavage looked like it was about to spill out and he also recall her hard and erect nipples poking through the suffocating shirt. He also couldn't forget the time when he accidently walked in on Kairi cleaning the bathroom while wearing tight short shorts. He recalled the sight of her bending over when she was cleaning the bathtub. The sight of her curvy ass slightly exposing and the way how her tush somewhat swaying left and right formed a tent in his pants. He resisted the urge to molest her while her husband is away, and so far, he's been doing good. Now, if he could only survive just one more day, he'll be free from her tantalizing garments.

After the program ended, Kairi placed the mug on the coffee table and asked Riku a question, "So, Riku, are you liking your stay here?"

"Yeah." Despite the obvious flaw that tempt him to do something unspeakable, he really is ok living here.

"Has there been anything troubling you at all?"

Other than her flaunting around in her tight garment, his only response was, "Nope."

And then...she asked this question, "Am I a bother to you?"

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, "No."

With a sly smile on her face, she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

"Because I know how frustrated you are when you see me prancing around and showing off my body."

Riku's face turned into a shocked expression. His eyes widen in surprise and his cheeks turned into a shade of red. He tried to play it off, "W-What are you talking about."

"Come on, Riku, don't play dumb. We both know what's going on whenever we're alone and I apologize for my inappropriate behavior." She said. "And also..." She placed her hand upon his crotch and felt his hard erection.

"Gah!" Riku exclaimed.

"I apologize for making you this hard. I know how frustrated you must be."

Riku came up with an excuse for this. "I-It's not your fault! You didn't cause this!"

But she smiled at him with a smug look on her face. "Don't lie to me, Riku. I've seen you get hard with the clothes I'm wearing. Even now with this sweater I have on, your penis must be begging to break free from your pants."

She saddled on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her bust was pressing up against his face and it caused him to be flushed with redness. His hands moved away from her body, not letting a single finger touch a hair on her.

"As my way of apologizing, how about I relieve your stress using my body?"

His boner is raging hard at this point and his mind was so desperately eager and focused on taking her right here on this couch he sleeps on. But he gathered up so much strength to resist the urge and he pushed her off to side of the couch.

"No! We can't!"

"Aw... Why not?" She pouted.

"Think about your husband. What will he think?"

"Just forget about him for a moment and come play with me." She took off her sweater and exposes her bare breasts to her husband's best friend.

Riku's eyes widen in amaze and he covered his gaping mouth as he looks in shock at the sight of her bust. They were a perfect round shape, the size were like balloons, and her nipples were rosy and perky. Now's he's wondering if she didn't wear a bra on purpose.

"Well? Go on, touch them." She insist.

She grabs his hands and placed them on her bosoms. He gasp softly in surprise when his palm felt the tenderness of her fleshy orbs. She moved his hands around her chest to feel more of her glorious bust and to move her mounds around. Her tits were so soft and supple in his hands. They felt so squishy when he squeezes them. Her mounds were so large that it barely fits in his palms, not to mention that there were some leftover flesh pushing out between his sinking fingers.

The next thing Riku knew, he is moving his hands all by himself. She release her hold on his hands and lets him massage her wonderful breasts. He sinks his digits into her mounds and slides them towards her pert nipples and slightly tweaks and plucks them. He weighs her bust in his hands and felt how a little heavy they were. Sora could use her chest as pillows to rest his head on.

"Okay..." Kairi cups his groin and said, "It's time for me to take of this guy."

Riku's common sense returned to him, "Wait! We shouldn't do this! Let's stop right now before we regret our decisions."

"But why?" She asked. "Don't you always want to do this with me?"

He was silence for a moment.

"Let's just fool around with each other just this one time. It'll be our little secret." She took off her gray sweatpants and reveals her thong to him. She lays against the arm of the couch and spread her legs apart to show off her lewd panties.

He couldn't stop gazing at her mostly exposed groin. Riku's mind was telling him to resist the urge and don't give in to infidelity and betray his best friend. But the power of his boner was overwhelming him and not too soon, he gave in. "Just this one time?" He asked.

"Just once." She said.

He let out a sigh and said, "Okay." He got rid of his clothes and exposes his naked flesh to her. He is much more muscular compared to Sora's toned body.

Kairi slid her thong off and reveals her pussy to her husband's best friend. Riku's throat was so dry, his heart was thumping hard and beating fast, his palms were sweaty, his arms and legs were quivering, and his cheeks were a shade of deep red. He could not believe he was about to do this. He was about to betray his best friend. But once again, the power of his raging boner wins him over.

"Well? Aren't we going to get started?" She asked.

"Y-Yes."

He hovered above her, his hand holding the couch for support, and he is taking in the sight of his best friend's naked wife before he could continue on. He looks at his throbbing cock twitching and aching to go inside her. He watched carefully as the tip of his penis was about to make contact with her entrance to her womanhood.

But Kairi slaps his cock away. "Nuh-uh-uh." She said as she wagged her finger. "That place is reserved for my hubby." Using her fingers, she spread open the mouth of her ass. "You'll just have to make do with this."

And then, all of his eagerness and expectations were thrown right out the window. He thought he would relish the feeling of her insides, feeling the tightness of her hole, and feeling how hot and wet she'll get when he rams into her. He wants to experience the same sensation that Sora went through when he was making love to her. But he wasn't complaining too much and his boner doesn't care which hole it would like to go in.

"Fine." He replied with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

He carefully inserts his rigid manhood inside her ass and Kairi let out some shouts and cries as she feels another man's manhood penetrate her butt. Her anal walls were slowly spread apart as he pushes more and more inches into her ass. She was surprised that his size and length are the exact same as Sora. She wanted more of his length, she moaned out to have more inches to be filled into her until his member was buried deep into her ass.

After that, he grabs her legs, spreads them apart, and begins thrusting his hips. He moved at the slow languid pace, thrusting deep and slow. He grunted and groaned as he slides his rock hard cock deep into her tight ass. She cried out in bliss with a happy smile on her face as she feels his manhood stretching her ass to its limits. Her tight ass sucked at him hard, pulling him in deeper and milking him tightly.

Not too soon, her cavern was getting hot and moist. She dipped her fingers onto her entrance and languidly rubs her slit in circles. She grabbed one of her breasts, gently squeezes it in her hand, moving it around in circles, and tweaking her erect nipple. Tiny drops of her juices seeped out of her cavern and used it to coat her entrance. Then, she slips two fingers inside her and gently pumps them in and out.

About a half hour later, Kairi’s rectum had loosened enough to allow Riku to turn his deep, gentle, languid thrusts into a rapid pace. He was rocking his hips as fast as he could, plowing deeper into her with all of his strength, and rocking her body with his thrusts. She was pumping her fingers faster and deeper into her snatch. Her hand kneads her mound and strokes every inch of her breast, tweaking and twisting her hard nipple as the pleasure in her body was heightening.

She was crying out in pleasure. "Oh, yes! Right there! More! More! Oh! Your cock is so wonderful! Oh, Sora! Pound me more! I want your semen! I want you to cum lots inside me! Oh! Sora! Sora! Sora! Please fill my uterus with lots and lots of your semen!"

This irritates Riku. 'Damn you, Sora!' He cursed in his thoughts.

His hips were rapidly ramming into her, his cock was throbbing and beating, and his groans and grunts turned into growls of envy.

"Oh? Your cock is growing big. You getting jealous?" Kairi taunted him. "It's okay for you cum inside my butt. You can think of it as you're coming inside my pussy."

Riku slams harder, deeper, and faster into her butt while Kairi continuously pumps two fingers deep inside her warm and moist cavern. The feeling of having Riku's hard cock pumping inside her butt, her insides being stimulated by her fingers, and her breast being massaged was pushing her on the verge of her orgasm. With a final thrust, Riku pushed his cock deep inside her and spilled copious of his warm cum. Kairi cried out in pleasure when she obtained her orgasm, combined with having Riku's hot and thick semen filling into her ass, it made the sensation much more delightful.

The two of them panted and recovering their strength. Riku was breathing heavily while Kairi was softly panting. He filled so much of his hot and thick semen and it was seeping out of her plugged butt.

After she catch her breath, Kairi smiled at him and said, "You poured so much into me. With this amount, I could get easily pregnant. Admit it, you really are jealous aren't you?"

His cheeks blushed and he was about to reply with a curt response. But...

The door opened and the two of them turned their attention to the front door and sees Sora coming back from work. Riku's common sense and morality came back to him. His eyes widen in shock, his body froze, and his heart thump hard. It was almost the same feeling he has when Kairi came onto him. There is no excuse for him to escape from this. Even though he technically didn't penetrate her womanhood and filled her womb with his semen, he still fooled around with his wife. He cannot even pull out the old "This isn't what it looks like" line.

Sora smiled and said, "You just couldn't wait, huh?"

"Sorry. I got too excited and wanted to try him out for myself."

Riku was baffled by those remarks. "Wait--Huh?" He looks both at his best friend and his wife. "Sora... Aren't you...y'know...a bit steamed that your wife is cheating on me."

"Huh?" Sora was confused. He closed the front door behind him and looked at his wife, "You didn't tell him?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She said.

"Wait... What?!" Riku exclaimed.

"You see, Riku, since we liked having you around, and tomorrow is going to be your last day here, my husband and I planned something for your farewell." Kairi said. "We decided that we want a threesome with you."

Riku's eyes widen in surprise. "What?!"

"We know how jealous you are when Sora and me get so lovely-dovey. So, we decided and my husband is willing to share me with you."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute... If you planned this, then, how come you tricked me into having sex with you?! I felt bad doing this sort of thing with another man's wife!"

"Well, I had to say something to get my early present."

"So, what do you say, Riku? Care to take up on the offer?" Sora asked.

Riku let this thought sink in for a moment. Then, he asked, "Will I still get to fuck her pussy?"

"Sorry. But my uterus belongs to my darling husband, Sora." Kairi explained.

'It's better than nothing.' Riku thought. "Okay, I'm in."

The trio went to the master bedroom and Sora disrobes himself and exposes his harden manhood. Kairi got on her knees and grabs both of the men's hard erections in her hands. She strokes both phalluses and felt the texture and sturdiness of their cocks. The firmness, size, and length are almost exactly the same. She took Sora's cock in her mouth while she strokes Riku's firm length.

Riku softly groans as he feels her fingers wrapping around his manhood, slightly squeezing the shaft, and sliding her hand back and forth. With a tight grasp in her hand, she tugs his sturdy cock and squeezes out his transparent pre-cum. She smears the tip with the pre-cum by using her thumb. Then, she uses the transparent goo to coat his member. With her palm full of pre-cum, she quickly slides her hand back and forth and making his manhood slick with his own invisible fluids.

Sora made soft moans when he felt his wife's warm damp mouth taking in most of his length. Her soft, wet tongue swirls around the shaft and coating his length with her saliva. Her lips pursed and slides against his sturdy shaft as she slurps his cock. Her teeth slightly grazes the skin when she pulls back. He felt the tip of his penis tap against her tonsils when she slowly moves her head back and forth.

She switched cocks and takes Riku's member in her mouth while she strokes Sora's firm length.

"Does it feel good?" She asked while she sucks on Riku's cock. "Sora... Riku…" She moans.

Riku moaned a little when his cock felt the thrums from her throat.

"So how does my wife's mouth feel like?" Asked Sora.

"It's damp, but moist at the same time." Riku groaned. "It's like her mouth is a vacuum trying to suck everything out from me! And her hums makes my cock tingle!"

Kairi can feel both cocks throbbing in her hand and mouth. She bobs her head and sucks and slurps up Riku's member while stroking her husband's cock at the same time. And then, she takes Riku's member out of her mouth, opens up her mouth, and strokes both of the boys' cocks until they groan and spilled their hot cum all over her face. Mixtures of Sora's and Riku's hot cum pooled in her mouth. She relish the taste, texture, and flavor before she swallows them.

Even though they just came, she feels their cocks still stiff and erect. They were certainly ready for more.

"Sora... I can't hold myself back." Kairi moaned. "Please... I want your hard rod penetrating me and filling my womb with tons of your hot seeds."

Sora grinned. "Then let's get this started."

Sora laid on the bed while Kairi was on top of her husband. She slowly lowers her hips and feels his firm pole filling her passage until she feels the tip kissing the entrance to her uterus. Riku watched her pussy engulfing his best friend's cock all the way deep inside her. Riku's cock twitched at the sight of that. He wonders just how deep can she take. It made his boner raging hard at the thought. Kairi leans down to her lover and shows her plump ass to Riku.

Sora grabs a handful of her soft ass cheeks, pulls them apart, and reveals the opening where he screwed her in. "This hole is for you."

Riku was truly envious of his best friend. 'I bet his cock is so warm and snug inside her. Damn it all! It's just not fair! I'm so damn jealous of him!' But he exhales out his frustrations and calms down. 'But, I should be grateful that I'm fucking his wife and he's willing to share with me. So, I guess it isn't too bad.' He thought.

Riku easily slides his erection into her butt and caused her to moan out in bliss when she feels his hard rod filling into the passage of her anus. Her butt and her pussy were filled with two hard phalluses. Their hard pole were widening her, stretching her holes to the limits. She never felt this stuffed before. She was writhing and whining, all she wanted from them is to move inside her.

Riku grabbed her arms, pulls them back, and placed her palms on his muscular stomach. The boys begins to move inside her and had her erupt some loud moans. Riku rocked his hips, swaying them back and forth while Sora thrusts his pole up to her entrance and hammers her uterus. His fingers still clutched onto her soft and plump ass cheeks and spreading them for Riku as he rams his cock deep into her ass.

The boys can feel themselves rubbing against each other inside her and Kairi can feel from that, too. Her big, soft breasts swayed across her husband's toned chest as she was being plowed from behind. She feels the boys' cock slamming into her holes in a synchronize pace. Having both hard erection filling her holes, stretching her passage to it's limits, and Sora striking against her secret spot was heightening her pleasure.

A cacophony of slapping flesh, loud sounds of ecstasy, and squelching noises filled in the master bedroom. Suddenly, the boys' thrusts has increased speed and their hips were hammering against her groin and butt cheeks. Sounds of pleasure were increasing volumes, the guys' groans were getting louder with each thrusts they make. With a final thrust, they pushed their lengths deep into her holes and spilled their hot cum inside her with a loud groan of her name.

She loudly cried out in pleasure as their hot, thick fluids were filling into her holes. Her stomach was getting full from receiving amounts of thick cum from her hubby and his best friend. Even after they came, Kairi can feel their manhood still rigid and it wasn't going to soften anytime soon. While still inside her, the guys carefully moved themselves out of the bed and had themselves standing up.

Kairi wrapped her legs around Sora's hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sora still got a hold of her ass cheeks while Riku held her hips to fully secure her just so they wouldn't drop her. Kairi was sandwiched between two hard muscles pressing up against her. Her full breasts pressed against Sora's toned pecs. She writhe and whimpered, her drenched walls tightly clenched Sora's rock hard length as if it was begging him to move. Sora and Riku both moaned to the sensation when she wiggled a bit.

As one, the guys begins humping her in a synchronized pace. Sora softly groans and grunts when her tight insides were milking his shaft for more of his creamy fluids. Kairi lets out gasps of pleasure as she feels the boys rubbing against each other through her thin membrane. Riku softly pants, his hot breath was hitting Kairi's nape as his hips were ramming against her soft ass.

Riku slides his hands from her hips and moves to her breasts. His palms roams through her body, feeling every inch of her soft skin. When he made it to her bosoms, he slip his hands in between her bust and Sora's chest, cups her mounds in his hands, and sinks his palms into her fleshy orbs. He squeezed and sink his palm further into her tits and prying out moans from the cranberry haired woman. Then, he pinched her nipples in his fingers, tweaking them, and rolling them in between his fingers and thumbs.

Sora left one of her ass cheeks and slides his palm across her flesh to reach towards her clit. When he found it, he pinches it and rolls it in his fingers. It pried out shouts and cries of ecstasy from his wife. She buried her head on her husband's shoulder to muffle her sounds of pleasure. He can feel her moist insides getting tighter and hotter. She lifted her head up from his shoulder and Riku can see her lips moving near Sora's ear. Other than her hot pants, she was whispering something in his ear.

Sora smirked, looks at Riku, and says, "Man, it's so warm and snug inside Kairi's moist pussy. It's too bad you don't know what it feels like."

Something sparked inside Riku.

"I can feel her tightening up, she's wrapping my cock with her warm, moist insides. It feels so good." Sora says as he push his length deep into her drenched core.

His brow twitched when he said that.

"I can almost feel myself entering her womb."

Growls of jealousy were coming from silvered haired man.

"Do you hear that? Her pussy is loving my cock." Sora said when he referred to the wet, sloppy noise coming from Kairi's cavern.

Riku muttered something under his breath, as if he was cursing.

She gasped in bliss when she felt her anus stretching. Just like Kairi suspected, Riku has gotten big inside her. She turned her head around and only got a glimpse of his envy expression on Riku's face. Her lips formed into an amusing smile.

"You're getting big again, Riku." Kairi moaned. "You are jealous of Sora, aren't you?" She then laughs in amusement.

Riku's hips were increasing pace, his groin was slamming hard into her buttocks and pushing his hard manhood deep inside her anus as he growled out, "Fine! I admit it! I am jealous! I want to put it inside her pussy, but at the same time I can't, because you belong to him! Only your husband is allowed to be inside of you while I'm left with her second hole!"

"Yes, that's it!" Kairi moaned out as she tipped her head back. "Let out all of your frustrations on me. Use it to pound my ass even harder and fill my anus with tons of your semen."

Then, Riku asked, "What did you whispered in his ear?!"

She turned her head back to him, smiled at him, and said, "I told him to make you jealous. I knew that you would somehow get big whenever you full of envy. I also thought this would be a perfect way to drain all of your semen from your balls."

"Tch!" Riku scoffed. 'Damn those two!' He thought.

Riku pinched her nipples harder and twist them even harder to pry out screams from her. His cock was twitching and throbbing, and there was something building up in his groin. Sora pressed his thumb down on her clit as hard as he can and rubs it in circles. He pried more sounds of pleasure from his wife as he rocks his hips into her and thrust his cock up against her hot core.

"Ah! I'm... I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed out.

With one final push, Sora and RIku plunge their cocks deep into her holes and shouts out the cranberry girl's name.

"I'm coming!!!" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi!!" The men shouted.

The guys filled her holes with plenty amounts of creamy fluids. A huge ton amount came from Riku and there were some seeping out of her plugged butt. She gasped and moaned as she feels Sora's hot fluids filling into her womb and RIku's warm cum coursing through her anus and stuffing her stomach with his hot creamy liquids. She has never felt so satisfied. She was practically glowing and so were the guys.

A few minutes later, the room was dimmed, and the only source of light for them was the shining light of the moon. The trio was glowing from the after sex. Their bodies were sheeted in sweat and glistening from the moon's light as they were enjoying this tender moment. Kairi's holes were so full of cum. The white liquids were leaking out of her butt and pussy and spilling on the sheets.

In the bed the trio laid on, Kairi was in middle of the guys with her husband on her left side and Riku on the right side. The soles of her feet were stroking up and down on their erect phalluses since both of her holes has already had enough of fillings. Her arms were around the guys' shoulders, Sora's arm was around her shoulder, and Riku just puts his hands behind his head as he enjoys the soft rubs from her foot.

Kairi sighs out in bliss and said, "That was amazing. My stomach is so full of cum."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my dear." Sora said and plants his lips onto hers for a few minutes. Then, he looks at his best friend and asked, "So? Did you enjoy the surprise?"

Riku let out a sigh and said, "Yeah. I guess it was good."

The husband and wife looks at each other for a few seconds, nods, and then looks back at the silver haired man. "Riku, we were thinking and we decided that we would like to have you stay here with us." Sora said.

Riku looks back at the married couple with a surprised look on his face. "What?"

"We liked having you here around the house." Kairi said. "I think it'd be great having you here. We could also have some more threesome fun."

"So what do you say, Riku? Care to take up on the offer?" Sora asked.

Riku thought about this for a moment. "And I'm guessing I'm only taking Kairi in her rear?"

"That's right." Sora said.

Riku sighed. "I guess that's better than nothing." He said. "Okay, I'll stay."

The married couple smiled. "That's great." Kairi said.

Then, they boys groaned and their ivory fluids were launched up in the air.

 

Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	2. Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi give thanks to Riku by giving him all the love in their hearts.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were orphans and they only had each other when they were living in Destiny Islands. They had been together at a very young age and had a rough life in these islands, but, they stuck it out for a long time and they are doing pretty okay so far in their lives. They were like family and loved each other unconditionally with all of their hearts.

Usually, they were alone and didn't have any families. They wandered around the streets looking for food, shelter, and a family. They barely scape by for food, but haven't found any shelter, nor a family to be a part of. Eventually, they stumbled upon each other, as if it was fate for them to meet. From that day forward when they met, they stick together through their young rough lives and formed a family of their own.

Out of the trio, Riku is only a year older than Sora and Kairi. He's been the one who looks out after them and takes care of their needs. Whenever he finds food, he makes sure that Sora and Kairi had their fills first before he could eat. When it's bedtime, he would make sure that Sora and Kairi are comfy enough to sleep peacefully before he could nap along with them. Whenever they were out on the streets, he would hold their hands as they strolled, just so he could prevent themselves from being separated from each other.

He's like the older brother to them and made sure that the two of them are safe from any danger. Just as soon as their new forged bond was formed, they found a secret cave near the edge of the shores, hidden away from the locals. The cave was big enough to fit a playground inside. The ground of the cave was surround by comfy sand and the waters could not reach further inside. The radiant light of the sun shines inside the cave and made it less dim. It was decided that they were going to use it for shelter. With this bond they formed, there was no need for them to cry, because now they were truly a family.

Years passed by, the trio had grown into young adults. They still lived in a cave, but they had no problems for plumbing since they can use the waters from the beach to clean their clothes and their bodies. The three youths did found themselves jobs so they didn't have any trouble with money. But the jobs didn't pay them well enough for them to afford a decent place. But, as long as they have each other, they weren't complaining too much.

One day, they were tired of being on this island and decided to go somewhere. They thought--no-- they knew there was more outside of their island. They know that there were other worlds out there and they were going to explore it. They decided to build a raft and go out to see more of this world. They knew that whatever's out there, there were going to be many wonders for them to explore.

Many months passed, the trio gathered many necessities for building a raft. Sora gathered woods for the raft that would be big enough for the three of them to fit in and he had to make sure that the woods float. Kairi brought some food for the trip and made sure that it would last at least a month since they won't know what's out there. And finally, Riku, the big brother, collected some utensils for the raft so that they would be prepared for any emergency.

The raft was finally complete. When morning comes by, they'll depart. For the rest of this day, they spent the remaining moments of this island they lived in, walking around and reliving the memories the three of them had. When nighttime came by, Sora, Kairi, and Riku laid down on the shores of the beach to watch the waves crash onto the shores and the night sky.

Sora sighed out and said, "I'm glad we can get off of this stupid rock."

"I'll be honest, I'm a little scared." Kairi said.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll keep both of you safe." Riku assured.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other, nods, and looks back at Riku. "Riku, we're grateful that we have you to look after us." Kairi said.

"You were always there when we needed you, big brother." Sora said.

"You know that I love you two. You're the only family that I have." Riku said.

"And we feel that way, too." Kairi said.

"That's why we want to repay you with our love." Sora said.

"This time, let us show our love to you." Kairi said.

Sora and Kairi snuggled up next to Riku, sandwiching him, and leaning their faces closer to his.

"Guys?" Riku didn't move and watched as their eyes lowered and their lips slightly puckered.

Then, he blushed when he felt their lips sinking onto his cheeks. The kiss felt tender and made him feel so warm. It's exactly like how their bond is. It filled him with happiness and he couldn't help but smile at them. After Sora and Kairi retracted their lips, they smiled at him.

"Wow..." Riku said. "I don't know what to say... Thanks."

"We still got more to give you." Sora said.

Sora and Kairi lowered down to his pants. "Guys?" Riku said. He lifts himself up a little and used his elbows to support his weight.

Kairi began to unbuckle his belt while Sora unzipped his pants. "Hey. What are you--"

"Shh..." Kairi hushed at him.

"Just relax, big brother." Sora said.

They pulled down his pants and underwear to reveal his flaccid manhood. Sora wrapped his fingers around his shaft, stroke his hand up and down, and felt the size and length growing in his hand. Riku felt a bizarre, but yet, strangely good feeling stirring in his loins. His cock was slowly hardening at the touch of Sora's stroking. Sora and Kairi viewed Riku's reaction and sees the wonderful look on his face.

When his cock got semi hard, Sora released Riku's member, and Kairi and he slowly slide their tongues upon his half erect pole. Riku tipped his head back and let out a groan of pleasure. Both of them slowly lick their tongues up to the tip, start back right from the base, and slowly slide their tongues up again. They both cradled the sack of his testicles, one in each hand, and gently massage them. The action they make earned satisfying sounds from the silver haired boy.

A few minutes of licking Riku, his meaty rod was fully erect and hard. Kairi took him deep in her mouth, swallowing almost his whole length, and slowly moves her head up and down. Meanwhile, Sora took Riku's balls in his mouth and pleases them by sucking and slurping them, swirling his tongue around them, and tugging them with his teeth. He slightly grazed his orbs by scraping them with his pearly whites, but that didn't hurt Riku too much.

Kairi swirled her tongue around his firm shaft and slurps up his pre-cum. Her lips pursed around the tip and swirls the tip of her tongue around the head. She wrapped her fingers around his slimy shaft and slides her hand up and down on his slippery pole. Riku's eyes were shut tight, his teeth clenched, his hands clenching a handful of sand, and he was letting out groans of pleasure as the two people he loves were pleasing his dick.

Kairi and Sora pulled away and watched the cum erupt from his cock. His ivory liquids were splattered on his groin and thighs. Riku fell back on the sand, panting and recovering. His chest heaves with each breath he took. As Sora and Kairi lets Riku recover, they cleaned up his mess. They applied their soft, wet tongues on his salty skin and slowly roam their tongues around his flesh to lick up his warm cum. Kairi took Riku's cock deep in her throat again and slurps up the remains while Sora cleaned up his muscular thighs and groin.

After they finished cleaning him up, Riku's cock has gotten erect once again. Just as the silver haired older brother recovered, he supports himself up with his elbows again and asked them, "Since when did you learn this?"

"It was about a year ago. Me and Sora...just sort of...fell in love with each other. We've been doing other stuff, too. Like, making love and all that stuff that couples do. We have been doing this for quite sometime." Kairi explained.

"But we didn't want you to know about this. We thought that you didn't approve." Sora said.

"Guys..." Riku sat up and hugged the both of them. "I don't care if you happened to love each other. I just don't us to be separated as a family."

Sora and Kairi just smiled at him. "We're glad that you're okay with this." Kairi said.

"But we don't want you to be left out, too." Sora said.

They break away from his hug.

"Let us love you." Sora said.

"It's our way of thanking you for looking out for us." Kairi said.

Riku just chuckled happily. "I'm just glad that the three of us are together. I don't ever want us to be separated."

Sora and Kairi smiled at him with full of joy and happiness in their heart. They strip away of what's left of RIku's clothes, leaving him fully nude. After that, they gently pushed him down on the sand again and took a moment to relish and worship his body which made the silver locks boy moan. They were leaving kisses on his shoulders and collarbone while they roam their palms on his muscular body. Their lips glide against his skin and plants them with full of tender and love.

Then, they moved to his neck and suckled on them, leaving marks of their love. Their hands moved around his body, feeling how toned and strong it felt. Their hands slide around his toned pecs, their fingers brushing against his rosy nipples and touched every pack of his abs, and their palms pressed down on his stomach to feel the firm, taut muscles in them. He's been doing so much just to protect his family and they felt so happy and grateful to him.

After they left their marks on their elder brother, they got undressed and tossed their clothing on the sand, leaving them nude like RIku. Then, they took his hand and lifted his back off the sand. And then, Sora got on his knees and lowered his upper body down on the sand. Using all of his fingers, he grabbed his taut, round buttocks, and spread them open to reveal his puckered hole.

"This is for you, big brother. I want you to be inside me. Make yourself feel good with my body." Sora said.

Riku's cock twitched at the sight of Sora in that position. He stood on his knees, gripped his shaft, position it to his entrance, and carefully inserts it inside him. Sora groaned and moaned, shuddering as he feels his big brother's cock slowly filling him in and stretching his anus to it's limits. When he fully sheathed himself inside him, he grab ahold of his hips and waits for him to adjust his size.

Kairi can see Sora's cock twitching, and throbbing, and hardening. RIku can feel Sora's anus gripping him. His cock felt so snug inside him. When he was ready, Riku languidly moves his hips back and forth and he was already earning whines and moans from the spiky chocolate haired boy. Sora ducks his head and clench the sands in his hands as he feels Riku's cock sliding back and forth inside him and prodding against his prostate.

Kairi took ahold of Sora's chin, lifts his head up to face her, and plants her lips onto his. After a few seconds of their lips making contact, they slightly break away only to make contact again. After the third time their lips made contact, Sora slips his tongue inside Kairi's damp mouth and plays with her moist pink flesh. Kairi responds and plays with his tongue. Their tongues swirl and swivel around as Kairi was swallowing Sora's delightful moans.

As they continue to tongue kiss, Kairi reached under and cups Sora's throbbing erection. She sucked, nibbled, and tugs his lower lip as she gently strokes his cock. She slips her tongue inside his mouth and dominated him in hot caresses while she tightly grasp his firm shaft and tugs. Her teeth latched onto his lower lip again and slowly pulls back and graze his lip with her pearly whites.

About a half hour later, RIku's deep, slow thrusts became fervor and wild. His hips were slamming against Sora's taut, round ass in a frenzy pace. The spiky haired boy broke the kiss to shout out in pleasure. Kairi released her hold on his cock and moved towards Riku. She stood on her knees next to him, cups his cheeks and plants her lips onto his. He cups her cheek as well and kisses her back.

Her hand roams around his well built body, circling her palm around his rock hard abs. Their lips were tenderly smacking each other and they put so much love into their kiss. They dart their tongues out and swivel around each other. Drools were dribbling down to their chin, hot pants were escaping from their mouths, and their oxygen were dwindling as their tongues twirl around and play with each other.

She moved her hand down from his collarbone and danced her fingers around his toned muscles. She slowly slides her hand across his toned pecs as her fingernails raked against his naked flesh. After that, she moved down to his abs and her fingertips danced around each pack and slowly slides her palm down on them and raked her nails down on his strong stomach. And then, she moved her hand down to Sora's round ass and slightly squeezes his cheek in her hand for a while. She then slides her finger against the tight span of his skin between his dangling orbs and his stretched hole and stimulate his prostate.

Sora's prostate was receiving so much stimulation from Riku's cock and Kairi's slender finger. His cock throbs and twitches as the sensation was building up and the amazing ecstasy was heightening. He threw his head back, shouts out in sheer pleasure, and spurts his white liquids on the sand. Riku couldn't hold back anymore and he groaned as he bursts his hot ivory fluids into him. Sora shudders and softly gasps as he feels his big brother's hot cream filling into his ass.

Kairi retracted her tongue for the her and Riku to regain their oxygen. As she softly pants to recover, she watches RIku's semen seeping out of Sora and dripping down on the sand. Riku pulls out and his shaft was coated in his own semen. Sora's hole was oozing out more of RIku's thick cum, spilling down and making a small puddle. Kairi took RIku's semen coated cock back into her throat again to clean up his shaft. As she sucks and slurps, she feels him stiffening again. After she finished, Riku is rock hard once again.

"It's my turn to please you with my body." Kairi said.

She laid down on the sand and Riku hovers above her. As he positions his shaft to her entrance, he felt something warm and hard snuggling up against his back. He looks back and sees an energized Sora, all hard and ready for the next round. Riku can feel his stiff member poking against the crevice of his butt. In unison, Riku penetrate Kairi and Sora penetrated RIku. The trio moaned out in pleasure when Kairi feels RIku's hard shaft sliding inside her, Riku feeling his ass being stretched by Sora, and Sora feeling the warm and tight passage of Riku's anus.

"Ah! RIku, you're filling me up! I can feel you all the way in!" Kairi moaned.

"Big brother... Your insides feels so warm and snug. It feels so good." Sora moaned.

"I can feel you guys filling me up with love! I want to feel more of you!" RIku groaned.

The boys began to move their hips and thrust their cocks into their respective holes.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's torso and presses his palms upon his abs while he makes deep and steady thrusts. His hands roamed around and worshiped his toned body, sliding his fingers across his six pack abs and squeezing his toned pecs. He exhales his hot breath on the shell of his ear before he nibbled on his earlobe. He pinched his rosy buds with his finger and thumb, and begins tweak, twist, and tugs at them. He rolls his buds with his fingers and pries pleasurable sounds from his big brother.

Riku was rocking his hips and thrusting his cock deep into Kairi while being filled with Sora's cock. He can feel Sora pushing in deeper as he retract his hips. He can feel his prostate being poked at by Sora's member. His member was being wrapped by Kairi's warm and moist insides and milking his shaft for his hot and thick semen. His cock was being coated with her honey and that only made him slide faster into her. His body was being assaulted by so much pleasure, he was about to fall apart at the seams.

Kairi was crying out in pleasure as she was being penetrated by Riku's size, which is the exact same like Sora's. The way how he rocks his hips and thrusts his cock deep into her core and strikes against her sweet spot. He was filling her with so much love just like how she and Sora did before. His groin was ramming into her entrance and made soft, wet flesh slapping sounds. 

Pressure begins to build up in her lower belly, and it feels like it was going to erupt like a volcano. Sora's pace begins to increase and slams his groin into Riku's tight butt. RIku's prostate being stimulated by Sora's cock and his member being milked dry by Kairi's warm, moist, and fleshy insides was filling his body with pleasure until he was brimming with ecstasy. The symphony of delightful sounds and soft, wet flesh slapping against each other were being drowned out by the crashing waves.

In a final, synchronize thrust, the trio of youths all obtained their orgasm. The three of them cried out in bliss, pleasure, and rapture. Sora spilled so much of his semen inside Riku and made a creamy mess in between his groin and the crevice of his ass cheeks. Kairi's cavern clenched his shaft tightly and squeezed him until he came. Riku bursts out semen and fills her womb with his hot and creamy fluids.

They stilled there right where they are after their orgasm passed. Kairi and Sora leaned towards each other and lovingly smooched right next to Riku's ear while he was heaving. Kairi can feel Riku softening up inside her and Riku can feel Sora softening inside him. Sora pulled away from the kiss to see the creamy mess he made. His cum oozed out of his ass and a big drip was spilled down on the sand. Riku pulled out of Kairi and a stream of his cum flowed out of her cavern and spilled on the sand.

The trio of youths laid down on the sand with Riku being in the middle, Kairi on his left side, and Sora on his right side. It was just like how they always sleep, Sora and Kairi cuddling up to their big brother, laying on his chest, Riku wrapping his arms around them, securing them and keeping them safe from the dangers lurking in the shadows. But there was the inclusion of Sora and Kairi holding hands and placing them on top of RIku's toned stomach and their holes were filled with so much cum. It oozed out of them and spilled upon the sand.

The pale moonlight shines down upon their glistening bodies. The trio were enjoying the happy glow of their after sex. They all let out a satisfying sigh and relish in the moment.

"Sora... Kairi… Thank you. You don't know how much the two of you mean to me." Riku said.

"And you do know that we love you very much." Kairi said. "Right, Sora?"

He nods, "Yeah." He said. "Don't ever forget, Riku. We'll always be together."

Sora and Kairi plants another kiss on his cheeks and made him blush again.

Riku smile and said. "I know. And...I'm happy for that."

When morning comes by, they were going to set sail and start on their journey. Along the way of their adventure, there will be action, excitement, and plenty of love. No matter what ever happens to those three, they will always have each other, and that's good enough for them.

 

Did you like this chapter? Have any concerns, questions, thoughts? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	3. Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sora saved his friends, Kairi and RIku decided to thank him in their own way.

At last, the worlds have been saved once again. Xemnas has been vanquished, and Sora, Kairi, and Riku, are reunited once again. Weeks passed by, the trio have been living a normal life. One day, Riku and Kairi came by at Sora's place to talk to him about something. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were sitting on Sora's bed, and are having themselves a nice conversation. Sora is in the middle between Riku and Kairi with his silvered haired friend on his right side and his cranberry head friend on his left side.

"So... What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Sora asked.

Kairi smiled at him. "Sora. You've done so much for us."

"You've been through rough times just to come save us." Riku said.

Sora smiled at his friends. "Aw, come on. It's no big deal. I'm just glad that you two were okay."

"You know we would've the done the same for you." Kairi said.

"And since you've put your life in danger to save us, we want to thank you." Riku said.

"Heh, heh. No need." Sora said.

"Oh, but we do want to thank you." Kairi said.

"We should at least give you that." Riku said.

Then, Kairi and Riku held Sora's hands into their own.

"Let us thank you by giving all of our love to you." Kairi said.

Sora got anxious. "Guys?"

But Kairi puts her finger on his lips to shush him and rids away his anxiety. "It's okay. Just relax." Then, she plant her lips onto his.

Sora's eyes were wide and his cheeks were fully red. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and after Kairi retracts her lips, a tint of blush appeared on her cheeks. Then, Riku took Sora's chin in his hand, turn it to face him, and pressed his lips on his. Sora's reaction was the same with Kairi's. But this time, Riku slipped his tongue in his mouth, caresses every inch of his damp mouth, and brawls with his unresponsive tongue.

After a few seconds of roaming his tongue inside his damp mouth, Riku retracts his tongue back with a small thread of saliva that quickly broke away, and Sora's face was red as a cherry. He was so flabbergasted and he was at a loss for words. Their hands were still entwined with Sora's, but he never did pulled them away. He stood quiet for a long time and Kairi and Riku thought they might've gone too far with this.

"What's wrong? You didn't like it?" Kairi asked.

Sora's shook his head.

Now they felt guilty for doing this.

Sora lifted his head up with the biggest grin on his mouth and said, "I love it!"

They sighed in relief and chuckles at Sora's response.

"So... What does this mean between the three of us?" Sora asked.

Riku and Kairi smiled and said, "We want to be more than just friends."

Sora blushed as he smiles at the idea. "I think I would like that."

"Then let us continue showing our love and gratitude to you." Kairi said.

She plants her lips onto his once again and without breaking contact, she gently pushed him against Riku. Sora laid back against Riku's hard body as Kairi pressed her entire weight on him. Riku placed his free hand over Sora's eyes and all the spikey haired boy could see was darkness and all he can feel is the cranberry haired girl's lips. After a few seconds of her lips smacking against her friend's, Kairi lowered down to his groin and she released Sora's hands to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

Meanwhile, Riku tip Sora's head back, released his hand to cup his chin, opens Sora's mouth, and he dives his tongue deep into his damp cavern. After Kairi pulled down Sora's pants, she wrapped her fingers around his flaccid member and slowly strokes it up and down. Riku moves his hands away from Sora's eyes and chin, and roamed his hands down on his tight shirt. When he reached the hem, he slowly lifts his shirt up to expose his flesh and to feel his nicely toned body he developed during his journey.

Riku relished the feeling of his friend's taut body as his hands makes its way to his rosy nipples which were hard as a pebble. He perched the hem of his shirt on top of his perky buds and flicks them with his fingers. Sora can feel his member gradually getting stiffer and stiffer until it was fully erect and firm. All of a sudden, Sora felt something warm and moist covering his entire shaft. Riku pinched Sora's nipples in between his finger and thumb, and begins to tweak his perky buds.

Kairi took Sora deep into her throat as she sucks and slurps him dry of his semen. She pursed her lips, hollowed her cheeks, and swirls her tongue around the shaft while she bobs her head. His entire manhood was covered in her saliva, a trail of her drool flowed down beneath his balls and reached to his puckered hole. Kairi used that advantage to push her finger inside his butt. She curled her slender digit and teased his prostate relentlessly.

Riku squeezed both of Sora's buds, tugging one of them as far as he could while twisting and plucking the other one. After a while, Riku changed his pattern and tweaks his right nipple while he flickers his left nipple. He couldn't get over how sensitive his friend's nipples were. He pinched both of his buds again, and he rolls them in his fingers, twisting and tugging, stretching them as far as they could just to find out how tight his buds were.

Sora's body was being assaulted with pleasure. His mouth being dominated by Riku's tongue. His member being engulfed by Kairi's moist mouth. His pert nipples being assaulted by Riku's fingers. His anus and prostate being teased and prodded by Kairi's slender finger. His body was heating up and being filled with pleasure. He wanted more. With one hand, he grabbed Kairi by the back of her head, and moved her head up and down. With his other free hand, he grabs the back of Riku's head to hold him in that spot as he fights back by wrangling his tongue with his.

And then, Sora let out a satisfying sound and Riku swallowed his moan as the spikey chocolate haired boy bursts his semen deep in Kairi's throat. She calmly swallows most of his loads, but spills some of it on his shaft. After she swallows all of his semen, she sucks his shaft and slurps up the remains left on his member, and made it erect once again. Riku retract his tongue again and another thread of saliva was made before it breaks away.

Kairi began to take off the rest of Sora's pants while Riku was taking off Sora's shirt. They tossed his clothes across his room and left him the only person in this room to be fully nude. They gazed upon Sora's naked body. His facial expression is erotic, his eyes were half lidded, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips curved into a smile. His toned chest heaved as he was catching his breath. His stomach was flat and tight, muscles carved on his belly, and on it's way developing a six pack.

Kairi and Riku joined in and begins to take off their clothes. They tossed their clothing across the room along with Sora's clothes and were fully nude along with their friend. Kairi's naked body blossomed into a mature young woman. Her breasts grew into a decent size like any flourished young woman. Her waist is slim, her hips were curvy, and her legs were lean. Riku's body has thrived way better than Sora's. His wasn't that bulky, but he's got the perfect amount of muscles. He gained strong arms, strong chest, and his stomach is lean and fit.

Riku dug into his backpack and brought out a mouth gag and a rope. He tossed the mouth gag to Kairi and she placed a palm on Sora's chest to push him back against Riku. She pressed her mouth against Sora's and relished the touch of his lips as if it would be the last time she would taste them. Sora was being sandwiched between his friends once again, his front torso was pressed up against Kairi's soft body while his back was pressing up against Riku's hard muscular torso. Her soft breasts brushed up against his chest and his back was pressed against his toned muscles.

Kairi took Sora's hands into hers, put them behind his back, and Riku tied his friend's arm. Admittedly, Sora felt a bit anxious, but yet, a little turned on at the same time. Kairi retracted her lips and placed the mouth gag on Sora. With the ball lodged in his mouth and his hands tied behind his back, Sora can feel his member getting even more rigid than before. It definitely shows that he's excited for this.

Riku lays himself back against the mountain of comfy pillows, his legs stretched across the bed, his erect member pressing against the crevice of Sora's taut ass. Meanwhile, Kairi's back is facing Sora as she reached and grabbed his stiff erection and positioning to her entrance. She was standing on her knees and her legs were cuddling up against Sora's. Sora was standing on his knees, positioned to where his anus can be accessed for Riku's rod and his cock in position to Kairi's cavern.

In synchronization, Riku penetrated Sora's rear while Kairi's moist cavern engulfed his entire shaft. The spikey haired boy's moans were muffled through the ball gag. He can feel his member being squeezed by Kairi's warm and moist insides and his anus being stretched by Riku's long and hard pole. With Riku's hands placed on Sora's hips and Kairi positioning herself for a better angle, they moved their bodies and started to enjoy themselves rocking their hips against Sora's body.

Riku was ramming into his best friend, his groin repeatedly slapping against his firm butt and producing flesh slapping noises. Kairi was bouncing her hips on Sora's cock and her pussy was swallowing every inch. Her soft butt cheeks was also hitting against Sora's groin. Sora, meanwhile, was letting out moans and sounds of pleasure and satisfaction. Riku and Kairi looks at their friend's reaction and they can see he's absolutely loving this. Although his mouth couldn't form a lewd smile, his face was fully flushed with red and his eyes had the look of pleasure into them. He shuddered when he felt his member being milked by Kairi's tight insides and his prostate was being brushed up against by Riku's massive length.

Riku had a seductive look on his face. His cheeks were tinted pink and there was this sultry look in his eyes. His lips were curved into a smile as he bit his lower lip. His moans, or any other pleasurable sounds he could utter, were stifled as he rams his hips into his buddy. Sora's anal passage was tight and it was squeezing and milking him hard for his gooey, hot cum.

Kairi had this happy look on her face. Her eyes were closed in bliss as she feels her insides being stretched by Sora's searing rod. Her cheeks were tinted red when she realized how wet she has gotten and coating his cock with her juices. Her mouth formed a happy smile and delightful moans were escaping from her. As she slaps her ass cheeks against his loins, she can feel her secret spot being strike at. She plunged her hips deeper to have his rod hit that exact same spot over and over again, until she tipped her head back and lets out a shout of ecstasy when she received her orgasm.

Sora shouts were muffled when he felt her insides squeezing him as tight as it can and feels her juices flooding out of her and making a sticky, hot mess in between their groins. After she came down from her high, she lifted her hips up and left his throbbing pole in the wind. Riku continues rocking his hips into Sora, but when he found out that Kairi wasn't bodily connected to Sora, he grabbed his buddy's legs and repositioned him.

Sora was laying back against Riku's front torso, his legs were up in the air, and his cheeks were wide enough to grant access for Riku's hard shaft to penetrate him even deeper. Kairi viewed upon Sora's rock hard pole standing firm and coated with her juices. She licked her lips as she approached closer to his cock. Her fingers slides around his thighs, her nails grazing his flesh.

She opened her mouth as wide as she can and took his rigid member deep in her throat. She slurps up her own fluids as she swirls her tongue around his firm shaft. She took his fleshy sac in her hands and massages them by lightly squeezing them, slightly tugging them, and pushing his orbs up. With her other free hand, she slides her index finger up and down on the skin between his balls and his stretched hole, and proceeds to gently massage his prostate.

Sora's cock felt the warm, damp sensation wrapping around the entire inch of his length, and felt the moist suction squeezing out his hot fresh cum. He feels his prostate being rammed into over and over by Riku's rock hard cock. Sora's body was heating up and there was pressure building up in his loins. He let out a muffled shout, his balls tightens up, and Kairi can feel his warm cum bursting into her mouth. She guzzled most of his seeds while the rest were spilled upon his shaft.

Riku stopped for a moment to take the gag off of Sora to give him oxygen. Meanwhile, Kairi was cleaning the cum off of Sora's still firm, erect cock. She was licking the shaft like she was licking ice cream. Her tongue applied on his rigid pole and slides up to the tip and picking up thick amounts of his cream. She pursed her lips around the tip and squeezed his shaft while sucking the head for any remains.

Once he got his fill of fresh air, he let out a satisfied sigh and said, "Can let me out of this bind? I want to join in on this, too."

Kairi and Riku smiled. Riku untied Sora's hands while Kairi took the mouth gag off and they tossed the items away. Sora positions himself in between Riku and Kairi. Sora and Riku were standing on their knees while Kairi was laying flat on her belly. After Sora entered inside Kairi, he took one of Riku's hand and one of Kairi's hand. And then, the trio begins to move in a wonderful synchronized rhythm.

They feel so connected. They feel as one. Their hips were rocking back and forth to plunged themselves deeper into each other. Sora feels Riku's heaving sweaty chest brushing up against his back. Every time Sora pushes forward, Kairi slams her hips back and meets with his thrusts and plunges his member even deeper into her. Whenever Sora retracts his hips, Riku's manhood burrows deeper into him when he thrusts forward.

The quality rhythm they produced made them feel so in synch and connected with each other as one. Kairi can feel her sweet spot being penetrated, Riku can feel the tightness of Sora's anus passage, and Sora can feel his manhood being squeezed and milked by Kairi's moist insides while his ass was being stretched by Riku's size and length, and his prostate being prodded. Cacophony of moans, groans, grunts, and wet slapping flesh echoed throughout the room.

Kairi lifts herself up and stood on her knees. She pressed her back against Sora's moist chest, moved her hips up and down, released his hand, and wraps her arm around his neck to smooch him. Sora released Riku's hand to grab both of her breasts in his hands. He sinks his fingers into her fleshy orbs and kneads them as he moves. In this position she was in, she can feel his member penetrating even further into her.

She retracted her lips away from Sora and plants them upon Riku's lips. Just like what he did to Sora, Riku darts his tongue deep into her moaning mouth. His tongue roamed around her moist mouth in hot caresses. Kairi tried to fight back and wrangled with his tongue for dominance. After a few seconds, they remembered what they were doing. They were supposed to thank Sora, not please themselves.

They retracted their mouths, stick their tongues out, and Sora accepted the invitation from their friends. He sticks his tongue out and they had a three way tongue kiss. Their tongues were greeting with one another, slipping and sliding against each other's soft fleshy organ. Drools were dribbling down to their chins as their tongue dancing lasted for a long while. After a few minutes of tongue wrangling, they retracted their tongues back into their mouths and they panted for air.

Kairi's soft ass cheeks were pressing up against his groin, sliding and rolling up against him. A blissful smile appeared upon her ecstatic face when she felt the tip kissing the entrance to her womb. Her drenched cavern engulfed his entire manhood over and over again and had his rod impale her core. As if he could sense that the three of them were about to receive their climax, Riku grabbed both Sora and Kairi, pulls them toward him, and their backs were on top of each other.

Sora rolled Kairi's nipples in his fingers while he rocks his hips back and forth. Kairi lowered her free hand down to her clit and rubs her pearl in circles with her palm to receive her orgasm. Riku gripped Sora's hips as he rams his hips into the spikey haired boy. Their sounds of erotic pleasure were getting louder. Kairi can feel her lower belly building up pressure, Riku's throbbing cock feels like it could explode at any given moment, and Sora feels like his whole body is heating up and getting ready to blow up in ecstasy.

In a final synchronize thrust, they let out a loud sound of pleasure as they obtained their climax. Riku filled Sora's ass with his warm, thick, gooey semen. Sora spilled copious amount of his cream deep inside Kairi's drenched core. And Kairi's walls clamped down on Sora's shaft like a vice grip, and her juices were gushing out of her plugged entrance. Sora can feel his ass being filled up with something hot and fluid, his member being squeezed dry by Kairi, and the cranberry girl's womb was being filled to the brim with tons of Sora's cream.

After they obtained their orgasms, they lie in bed. Sora was in the middle of his friends with Riku on his right side and Kairi on the left. They were cuddled together, their naked flesh pressing against each other felt so delightful. Sora took his friends' hands into his own again, and Kairi and Riku entwine their other free hand with each other, making them connect as one.

Their bodies were sheened in sweat, glistening from the light when it's hit at the right angle. Kairi's and Riku's single thread of hair stick onto their sticky, sweaty brow. Their groins and Sora's ass were covered in a hot and sticky mess. Hot creamy semen were oozing out of Sora's and Kairi's hole and spilling onto the sheets. Sora felt so at bliss and he couldn't even be any more happier with his friends surrounding him.

"Thanks, you guys." Sora sighed out. "I'm glad we're together again."

They snuggled closer to him.

"We're just glad we can be together like this." Riku said.

"I want us to have this relationship last forever and ever." Kairi said. 

"That sounds like a good idea." Sora says as he was about to doze off.

They smiled at their friend. They plant their lips upon his cheeks for a few seconds and joined him with his slumber. Soon, their eyes slid down and they doze off. Truly, they were glad to be together again. There was nothing that was ever going to separate them ever again, and their strong hearts will make sure of that.

 

Now that I'm finished with the Destiny Island trio, it's time to move on to the next one. Next chapter, I'll be working on the Sea Salt trio stories. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts? Concerns or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	4. Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel teaches the birds and the bees to his clueless Nobody friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm done with the Destiny Island Trio, the Sea Salt Trio is up next. And we'll be starting off with everyone's favorite, Axel. Enjoy!

Axel entered inside his room after a long, eventful day of missions Saix puts him through. He crashed onto his bed, stretch his limbs, and he was about to get some shuteye. But just then, someone was knocking on his door. He ignored it, probably thinking it was Saix bugging him about his missions. Someone knocked on the door again and Axel just turned to his side and ignored it. Few seconds later, the knocking was getting louder, and with a unpleasing groan, Axel got up and answered the door to find not Saix, but his friends, Roxas and Xion.

"Oh, it's just you two." Axel said. "What is it? I had a long day."

"Sorry to bother you, Axel." Roxas said. "But we need to know something and we thought you might have the answer."

"Okay. I'll try to answer it. What is it?" Axel asked.

"What is sex?" Xion asked.

Axel's eyes widen in surprise.

"Me and Roxas tried it and it felt really good. But we're still confused about what it is and what does this feeling mean." Xion said.

Axel looked left and right to make sure no one heard that. He brought his friends inside his room and continued the conversation.

"Where did you learn this?" Axel asked.

"We were doing a mission in Twilight Town." Roxas said. "We were hunting down a heartless in the tunnels when we suddenly heard some sort of moaning."

Axel gulped hard. "Moaning?"

"We figured someone got hurt. So we checked to see what happened." Xion said.

"And then, we saw two people not wearing any clothes, one on top of the other, and it looked like that person on top was hurting her." Roxas said.

"But the weird part was is that it sounded like that person was hurt... But the facial expression says that the person is enjoying it." Xion said.

"As we continue to watch, we both started to feel funny." Roxas said. "My pants was getting tight and I was feeling hard down there."

"And there was something wet trailing down to my thighs." Xion said. "I was feeling so hot."

"And then, after they finished, we thought we should try it to see what it feels like." Roxas said.

"Oh no. You guys didn't, did you?" Axel says in a worried tone.

"We found a spot where we did this privately, took off our garments, and we tried to do what those people did." Xion said.

Axel's palm was placed right in front of his face. Not believing what he just heard from his friends.

"At first, it sort of feels weird." Roxas said.

"When Roxas put his penis inside me, it hurts a lot. But after a while, the pain stopped. And then, when Roxas was moving inside me, I started to feel good." Xion said.

"It felt weird, but yet, so good at the same time." Roxas said. "After awhile, my penis was shooting out some white stuff. I shot it inside Xion's vagina and on her body."

Axel let out a dissatisfied groan. He wished that his friends didn't learn this. 'Why didn't those barriers pushed them away from this?!' He thought.

"After we finished our mission, we came to you to see if you can help us figure out what it meant." Roxas said.

Axel didn't want to be a part of this. He slide his hand down on his face and stretching his skin as he was taking all of this in. He was about to dismiss this and pretend this never happened. But then a thought came to him, if he didn't satisfy their curiosity, then surely, they'll report this to either Saix or Xemnas, and he doesn't want to know what they'll do to them. There were no other options. He let out a hefty sigh and tell them about what does sex means.

"All right. I guess I can answer your questions." Axel said.

"Really?" Roxas said with a bit of excitement.

"Yes. But don't tell anyone about this. Okay?" Axel said. 

Roxas and Xion nodded their heads. "Sure."

Axel lets out another sigh, "Okay, here's how it goes."

After an hour of explaining the birds and the bees, his two clueless Nobody friends sort of understood what he meant.

"Um... Okay. Could you repeat the part again about cum again?" Roxas asked.

"This is the third time I have to explain this to you." Axel said.

"And uh... Could you explain again about my G-spots?" Xion asked.

"I told you that it may or may not exist." Axel said. He let out an exhausting sigh and placed his hand over his face. 'I knew if I told them about the birds and the bees, it'll fly right over their heads.' He thought.

There were no other options and Axel didn't want to do this. "All right. I got an idea. Let's try to have sex and you'll get the idea." He said. "We'll start with what you just learned. Take off your garbs and let's get started."

Roxas and Xion disrobed their Organization XIII outfit and reveal their naked flesh to their friend. Xion's body figure looked very dainty. Her waist was slender, her hips were curvy, her legs were smooth and lean, her breast cups were very well developed, and her butt cheeks were so round and taut. Roxas's body looked like a young worked out boy. His arms and legs were lean with muscles, his chest is well toned, he developed a nice six pack abs, and his butt cheeks were so firm and tight.

Axel let out another sigh. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered.

He took off his clothes and expose his flesh to him. Unlike Roxas, he wasn't very muscular. He was a bit lanky with very small muscles developed in his body. Although, his stomach is very flat and tight, and his chest developed at least small muscles in them. Xion took notice of Roxas's and Axel's penis size. Roxas's size was average, but a bit thicker than normal dicks. Axel was a bit longer than Roxas by two, maybe three inches, but the thick size is equal to Roxas.

"Hey, Axel?" Xion lowered down to their sizes and examines them closely. "Didn't you told us that guys have different sizes for their penis? Is yours and Roxas's size are different?"

"Yes I did, Xion. Some guys have different sizes and lengths." Axel explained.

"Huh..." Xion gazed upon the two sizes, cups both of them, and feels the textures in her hand. She grips the flaccid shafts in her hand and slides her palm across the length. She earned a groan from the guys. "I wonder... Does it feel different when two different sizes go inside me?"

"Sort of... I guess. It all depends." Was all Axel could say.

"Hmm..." As she continues to stroke both Roxas's and Axel's cock, she started to feel them stiffening. "Ah! It's getting hard like last time!"

"Just exactly what did you do when you did this sort of thing?" Axel asked.

"Well... From what I saw, I seen someone rubbing the penis until it got big and taking it inside the mouth." Xion said. "I did the same to Roxas and his penis got big and hard and I started sucking on it until his white stuff came out."

Axel gulped hard and asked, "C-Could you show me?"

"Huh? ...O-Ok." Xion said.

She closed her eyes, opens her mouth, and takes an inch of Axel's rod in her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucks on his cock. Her tongue swirls around the head and coating it with her spit and slurps up the head for his cum. Then, she slides her mouth down on his pole and takes all of his inches down to her throat. She retracts her head back up while slurping on his shaft and twirling her tongue around his rod.

During her actions, she earned satisfying groans from Axel and realized she is doing a good job since this is the same sound she heard when she did it to Roxas. She started stroking Roxas's cock while bobbing her head down on Axel's member. She choked and gagged a few times, but got the hang of it and rapidly sinks her head down even further and taken more inches of his cock. As she slowly moves her head up, she slurps up the shaft with her tongue and hollows her cheeks as she sucks his length. 

She earned some groans from Roxas when she gripped his shaft as hard as he could and rubs and tugs his length. Her hand slides across the entire shaft and felt the sturdy firm tenderness of his cock. As she grips him harder and pulls his shaft, she squeezed out a small droplet of his transparent fluid that she saw before Roxas blew his thick cum all over her pretty face.

"Okay, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop." Axel quickly said to cease Xion's action before he could get an early blow.

Xion pulled her head back and cease her handjob with Roxas. "Was I doing something wrong?"

"No, no. you were great." Axel said in pants. "Man, your blowjob skills are amazing, Xion."

"Do you get tired after shooting some of that white stuff out?" Roxas asked.

"With some people, yeah." Axel said. "After you cum, your penis gets all limp and not so very firm."

"Really? Cause after I did that, my penis is still hard." Roxas said.

"Maybe it's because of your diet." Axel said.

"Is it? Huh..." Roxas said as he takes this information in. "Well anyways, after I, uh...'cum', I was on top of Xion and I put my penis in her vagina."

"Maybe it will be explained better if Axel put his penis inside my vagina." Xion said. She got up and laid down on Axel's bed. "Can you show us how this works?"

Axel sighs, "Sure. I can teach you two a few tricks."

He got on the bed, stood on his knees, and slaps his hard cock against the slit of her entrance. He can feel how wet she already was just from giving a blowjob. And then, he slides it inside her and caused Xion to loudly groan when she felt her walls being stretched by Axel's size.

"Xion, you have to be quiet!" Axel said. "We don't want anybody to catch us like this."

After she calmed down, she nodded her head.

"Good." Axel said and begins to move his hips.

He was slamming into her hard and deep, rocking her body and making her tits bounce along with the beat of his thrusts. The female Nobody felt the tip striking against the entrance to her cervix and he was prying squeaks from her. Her body was being filled with such an unusual sensation that felt so strange to her. She almost felt this sensation during her intercourse with Roxas, but it was even better with Axel.

Roxas, who was standing by and watching the whole thing, has gotten aroused at the view in front of him. His stiff member was gradually throbbing at the scene. The sight of his friends going at it. The sound of genitals producing such wet and lewd squelches. He goes along with his male instinct, grabs his shaft, and strokes his length as he watches his friend humping his other friend.

He took in the sight of Xion's eyes rolling up into her head and enjoying the sound of her delightful moans and groans, along with the melody of wet squelching noises. He gripped himself harder and slowly rubs his stiff length back and forth. He got harder as he watched Axel's hips moving back and forth, and hitting against Xion's groin. A familiar sensation was coming back to him as he rubs his member faster and he was getting ready to shoot out more of his white stuff.

Axel's speed of his pace was that of a rabbit's. His long and hard member stretching her walls, hitting against her cervix, and making her insides hot, wet, and tight, was getting both of the Nobody's reaching their climax. The feeling of Axel's hot rod was making Xion softly moaning and letting out her hot pants. Her wet insides squeezed his length as tight as it could.

And then... In unison, the three Nobodies obtained their orgasm. Roxas spurt his semen in the air before it land on the ground while Xion's walls tightly clenched upon Axel's length and his member bursts his hot seeds deep inside the female Nobody. The trio of friends were panting after they received their orgasms. Axel pulls his dick out of Xion, and his warm semen were streaming out of her and spilling on the sheets.

"Wow... I guess... That's what sex... Really feels like..." Xion panted.

"Yeah... More or less..." Axel panted.

"Axel..." Roxas said.

"What?" Axel looked at his friend and sees him stroking his still erect cock.

"Just watching you and Xion having sex while I was rubbing myself felt so good." The blonde spiky haired Nobody said.

"It's just like you're watching a porno." Axel said.

"I was wondering..." Roxas says as he continues to stroke his cock faster. "Could you have sex with me? Is it possible?"

Axel was stunned to hear that request. "Uh... Um... Well..." He never was into dudes, even back before he became a Nobody. "Y-Yeah... It's possible to have sex with someone with your own gender."

"So... Can we do it, Axel? I wanna know how it feels." Roxas said.

Axel wasn't expecting doing this sort of thing with Roxas. But he decided to put up with it and accepted Roxas's request. "All right, let's do it."

Xion got off the bed while Roxas laid his back down on the bed with Axel looking down at him. The guys' cock were rock hard and their hot bodies were moist in sweat. Roxas was curious to see how this goes, meanwhile, Axel was nervous and uncomfortable with this. But he toughens up and goes through with this. Axel flinched when Roxas grabs his cock and strokes it in his hand.

"Wow. Your penis feels exactly like mine." Roxas said as he gently strokes Axel's cock. "Here, feel mine." He takes one of Axel's hand and wraps his fingers around his cock. Axel almost protest, but stops himself and lets Roxas's curiosity continue. "How does it feel?" Roxas asked.

Axel slightly grips Roxas's hard cock and slightly moves his hand up and down on his firm length as he replied, "Just the same as mine."

Meanwhile, Xion was at the sidelines, sitting on her legs, looking at the guys feeling each other. She then felt something stirring in her loins at the sight of Roxas and Axel rubbing each other's cock. She slightly wiggled and her thighs rubbed together.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas said.

"Yeah?" Axel replied.

"How would a kiss feel between us? Is it the same?"

"Uh... Um..." He doesn't know how to respond to that.

"Can we...at least try it?"

"Uh... Sure."

They released their grip on each other's cock. Roxas closed his eyes and slightly puckered his lips as he waits for contact from Axel's lips. The spiky flame headed dude gulped hard and wondered if this was such a good idea. But he man up, shut his eyes tight, and awkwardly puckered his lips as he leans towards Roxas. When their lips met, the kiss felt gentle between them.

It was kind of weird for Axel to have been kissed by another dude, but at the same time, it didn't felt so bad. Sure, it was awkward to kiss his guy friend, but it didn't change him in the least. He relaxed and gave him a proper gentle kiss. A few minutes goes by and he flinched when he felt Roxas grab both of their cocks and rubs both of their firm lengths in just one hand.

Xion was getting turned on by seeing his friends kissing. With both hands, she sinks her palms into her soft breasts and gently kneads them in her hands. With her index finger and her thumb, she pinched her perky nipples, begins to twists and tugs both of them. Her pussy was getting moist when she saw Roxas grabbing both his and Axel's cock and rubbing them in his hand.

After awhile of lip contact, Axel pulls back and both his and Roxas's eyes slowly opens.

"Axel... Let's have sex." Roxas said.

Axel let out a soft sigh that hits the blonde's lips and said, "Turn yourself over."

Roxas turned himself over where his chest was laying flat on the mattress and his firm butt was high in the air. With all of his fingers, he grabbed his cheeks, sinking his digits deep into his firm butt, and lewdly spreads his cheeks apart to expose his puckered hole to Axel.

"Please, Axel, make me feel good."

Axel gulped nervously. Before he could even penetrate him and humps his friend like he did with Xion, he puts his index finger in his mouth, sucks and licks his finger until it was coated in his spit, and then he pokes his hole. He circles the tip of his finger around the ring of his anus. His puckered hole twitched a bit as he rings his finger around. As soon as he relaxed, Axel inserted the tip of his finger inside him.

He pulls out, and carefully inserts his whole finger inside him. He languidly pushes his finger in and out, stretching his anal walls until he accommodate at least another finger. When he inserts another finger inside him, he begins pumping them in and out, scissoring and stretching his hole. Roxas threw his head back and let out soft groans as he clenched onto the sheets.

Axel pumps his fingers deeper inside him until he found his prostate. He gently massages it, curling his fingers inside his anal walls until he was putty in his hands. The sensation felt unbelievable for Roxas. He didn't think he would feel good for having his ass being toyed with. It was making his cock even harder than before. It was stiff and throbbing hard with excitement. 

Xion was getting hot and horny as she watched Axel plunging his fingers deep into Roxas's rectum. As she was kneading one of her soft breasts, she was sliding two fingers up against the entrance of her moist slit. She pinched the flaps of her pussy and squeezes it, prying out her honey. She found her pearl when she was sliding her fingers up and begins to twist and twirl it, rolling the pebble in her fingers.

When Roxas's rectum was finally loose enough, Axel retracted his fingers, position his member to his hole, gripped his hips, and slides his erect member deep inside his blonde friend. Roxas threw his head back again when he felt Axel's thick cock stretching his anus to it's limits. He gripped onto the sheets tighter and his cheeks clenched and squeezed his member, making the flame headed guy groan.

Axel begins humping his friend by rocking his hips into his firm butt. Loud noises slapping flesh echoed across the room. Roxas's anal walls were wrapping around Axel's rigid pole and tightening up, squeezing and milking for his fresh hot semen. Roxas was letting out soft moans as his ass was being stretched and penetrated by something long, thick, and hard. The head of the cock was even hitting up against his prostate and stiffening his member and filling his body to the brim with plenty of pleasure.

Xion watching her friend on top of her other friend, humping him and making him moan was getting her so hot and moist. She sticks two fingers inside her pussy and pumps her digits in and out and producing squelching wet noises. With her other hand, she squeezed her bosom while pinching and tugging her pert nipples. She bit her lower lip as she plunge her fingers deeper and faster into her and gushing her nectar out.

Axel puts two of his feet on the bed to raise himself to get a better position, and his hips were rapidly rocking back and forth. He was humping into Roxas faster all while the feeling of pleasure was surging into his body. His eyes were shut, his teeth were gritted, his brow sheened with sweat, and he was letting out low groans as he was fucking his best buddy. More noises of slapping flesh joined in on the melody of pleasurable sounds.

With a shout, Axel spilled his hot loads into his friend and Roxas let out a gasp and a moan when he felt the hot semen pouring into his ass. Xion, who was watching the whole thing, sharply gasped when she plunged her fingers deep into her and obtained her orgasm. Despite coming twice, Axel was still hard and his cock is still eager for more. He carefully pulls out and watch his hot loads seeping out of his buddy's ass.

"That must've felt really good." Xion says as she fondles herself. "Can you put your penis into my butt?"

With his cock still eager for more, Axel obliged. "Sure."

Roxas switched places with Xion. Her bust pressed down on the mattress with her round butt high in the air. Axel spreads her cheeks and sees that her puckered hole has been lubed up with her own honey. He languidly slides one finger in and begins pumping in and out, earning sounds of pleasure from the raven haired Nobody. He added a second finger and stretch her anus apart by spreading his fingers.

As Roxas was sitting on his knees, watching Axel thrusting his fingers deep into Xion's rectum, he can still feel Axel's warm cum still oozing out of him. The feeling of his hot, rigid rod penetrating him and the head of his cock bumping into his prostate was still fresh into his mind. The sensation felt so unbelievable to him. He then thought he should let him know how it feels.

After Xion's rectum was loose enough, Axel gets himself positioned. He slowly and carefully inserts his rod into her ass. Soft gasps and moans were escaping from her as she feels his pole slowly entering inside her ass. When he was fully sheathed inside her rectum, he waited for a moment for her to get adjusted to his size. Just then, he felt two hands on his hips and something hard poking him in between the crevice of his butt.

He looks behind him and sees Roxas. "Roxas?! What are you--"

"I want you to feel how I felt when you were having sex with me." Roxas said. "It's my turn to put my penis in your butt." He then sheathed himself deep inside Axel's butt.

The flame headed Nobody groaned and hissed as he felt the rigid pole penetrating his ass and stretching his insides to the limit. The trio of Nobodies stilled there, not moving until they were adjusted. And then, when they were ready, they begin to move. Axel begins moving his hips back and forth, penetrating Xion's ass while backing up into Roxas's hard length.

Roxas was humping his friend, rocking his hips at a very fast pace and slamming his groin onto his ass. His hot pants were hitting against Axel's gleaming back as he fills his ass with his thick, hard cock. He groaned when he felt the walls of his anus squeezing his length, milking him for his thick, gooey semen. He thrusts his hips faster into him, producing more loud flesh slapping noises.

Xion's ass slightly jiggles as it was being slapped against Axel's groin. She never felt this much pleasure just by being rammed into her ass with a thick, hard rod. It was making her pussy drip with excitement. She used her fingers to rub against her clit and intensify the sensation. She could feel Axel's rod penetrating that sweet spot and it was making her pussy was trickling her nectar in excitement and staining the sheets.

Axel was rocking his hips and thrusting his cock deep into Xion's ass while being filled with Roxas's cock. He can feel Roxas pushing in deeper as he retract his hips. He can feel his prostate being poked at by Roxas's hard and thick cock. His member was being squeezed by Xion's tight ass and milking his shaft for his hot and thick semen. His body was heating up and being filled with immense pleasure.

Their bodies were sheen in sweat, glistening and gleaming by the moon's light. Soft sounds of pleasure, hot pants, and flesh slapping filled the room along with the stench of sex. Their climax were reaching near as they pump into each other's hole and prods their sexual spot. The familiar sensation was creeping closer and closer until finally, Axel's and Roxas's balls curled up and spilled their hot loads into their respective holes while Xion's sweet nectar gushes out of her womanly cavern.

Hot gooey cream was splattered in between Axel's and Xion's crevices of their butt. Their hot cum were oozing and spilling onto the sheets. Axel and Roxas pulled out and their groins were coated in a sticky hot mess. The trio of Nobodies were softly panting hot air as they were recovering. Axel's and Roxas's dicks were finally softening and shriveling up. With little energy they have, they put on their organization clothes and standby next to Axel's door.

"Okay, are you satisfied now?" Axel asked.

"I think we got the hang of having sex." Xion said.

"Now we finally know." Roxas said.

"Now do me a favor. Never tell anyone we did this. If you're going to have sex, do it somewhere that's private where there's no one around." Axel said.

"Okay." The Nobodies said.

"Good. Now go take a shower. You guys reek." Axel said.

After his friends left, Axel was finally able to take a rest that he deserves. Especially after the hot sex he had. But... He just remembered he had sex on his bed and his sheets were stained with sweat, cum, and other bodily fluids. He wasn't going to sleep on that. He sighed and got rid of the sheets to clean them. While he was at it, he thought he should take a shower as well.

 

There were times when I almost wrote, "Their hearts were beating fast and hard..." But then I remembered, they're Nobodies. They don't have hearts. Did you enjoy this chapter? Do you have any questions or any concerns about this story? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	5. Roxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused and curious, Roxas tries out a new activity with his best friends.

Roxas, Axel, and Xion were sitting on the clock tower, eating their sea-salt ice cream and recalling the events after their mission. That scene is still fresh into their minds and it just keeps playing it over and over in their heads like a non stopping moving picture. The trio of friends were silent about it and didn't want to talk about it. They didn't know what they saw after they vanquished the Heartless.

It happened in the old mansion, where the Heartless is at. After finishing off the big enemy, they were going to go to the clock tower and have some ice cream as usual. But as they pass through the forest, Xion heard some sort of noise. Both Roxas and Axel stopped to see what has grabbed Xion's attention. The trio would never believe what they saw. They see a man and a woman, both naked and having sex.

The woman was carried by the man's strong arms while her arms and legs were wrapped around his back. His butt cheeks were clenching while his hips were thrusting into her. The noise Xion heard was coming from the woman when she was making loud orgasmic sounds. Shouts of pleasing moans were echoing across the woods. And then, the man let out a loud groan and his thrusting has ceased. The next thing they saw was some sort of white goo spilling out from between their legs.

This was all new for the trio of Nobodies. It made them feel so hot and bothered. This feeling, this sensation, this sexual tension they're experiencing just feels all too new to them. It made Roxas's and Axel's pants tight while it made Xion's feel so hot and wet. They left the scene before they were caught. After getting the ice cream, they head up to the clock tower and just sat and ate their frozen pop in silence.

They clearly want to forget about what they just saw and put it past them, but can't. Roxas's mind has been tainted by sexual thoughts. His cock was raging hard as that scene continues to play in his head again. His bulge was poking out of his pants and forming a tent. The curiosity got the better of him and he broke the awkward by loudly clearing his throat and grabbing his friend's attention.

"Hey, guys, I have a crazy idea." Roxas said. "What if we tried doing what we saw in the forest?"

"Are you out of your mind, Roxas?" Axel said. "Do you even hear yourself? You're just confused."

"But aren't you just as confused as I am?" Roxas said. "I mean, I felt this sort of rush when I saw what those people did. I want to feel more of that."

"But Roxas, shouldn't we worry about what happens if we do that?" Xion asked.

"If we do, then, we'll just be hesitating instead of knowing what the sensation is like." Roxas said.

"Why are you so excited about this all of a sudden?" Axel said.

"Huh? Um..." Roxas didn't know why, but he does have a feeling. "I don't know. But, I feel like I had this urge from somewhere. It sort of feels familiar."

"You know, I feel the same way, too." Xion said. "This feeling is so familiar to me. I don't know where I know about this sensation."

"Then, maybe we should do it. If we do it, this might answer our questions." Roxas said. "Are you with us, Axel?"

The flame headed Nobody gave it some thought. "Well, I am a bit confused about it as well. And I am curious to know what it is about and what it feels."

"So, am I taking that as a yes?" Roxas asked.

Another moment passed by and he finally got his answer. "Ok. I'll join you."

A huge grin appeared on his face. "Great! Then let's do this."

The trio of Nobodies strip off their garments and exposes their naked flesh to each other. Roxas's and Axel's bodies were so toned due to the missions they've been on. Xion's body has the figure of an hourglass. Her bust is a D-cup size, her hips were curvy, and her thighs were very lean and smooth due to the missions she's been on. But the raven haired Nobody suddenly got cold feet and started to cover herself up with the use of her hands.

"What's wrong, Xion?" Roxas asked.

"I-I think this is a bad idea. I think we should stop." Xion said.

"See, even she is getting so nervous about all this." Axel said.

Roxas approached his friend and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Xion, there's no need to be nervous. No matter what happens, me and Axel are here for you. So don't be scared." He comforts her by hugging her nude body.

Xion blushed and felt her body getting warm. Along with something hard and fleshy poking at her thighs. "Um, Roxas?"

He pulled away and sees his manhood rigid and eager to go. He sheepishly chuckles, "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

She couldn't help but smile and chuckles with him. She felt so calm with him now.

"So, where should we start?" Axel asked.

"Um..." Then an image flashed into Roxas's head. "Maybe we should do something like this?" He cups Xion's cheek, closed his eyes, and slightly puckers his lips as he make his way towards her lips.

An image flashed into Xion's head. (The same image Roxas had.) Her eyes were wide when her lips made contact with his. His lips felt so soft, the kiss felt so tender, and this sensation was burning in their lower bellies. As her face flushed, her eyes were soon closed, cups Roxas's cheek, and she kissed him back with so much fiery passion. Their loins were flushed in hot excitement during their kiss.

Axel approached closer to his friend for a closer look of their kiss. It looked so hot and it seems like they were enjoying it. The wonderful sounds of soft wet lips smacking each other, low hot moans, and soft hot pants were making him hard. His cock was beating and throbbing as he watched their hands roam around each other's bodies. Roxas sinks his palms into her tender soft butt while Xion slides her fingers down on his toned chest and abs.

After they retracted their lips, they turned their attention to Axel. Xion turns her body towards him, cups both of his cheeks, and kisses him with all of her love. She stood on her tiptoes while Axel held her hips and kisses her back. Her body was pressed up against his, her bust were pushed up against his taut tummy, and his rock hard cock was poking her belly.

Roxas's cock was raging hard at this point, desperate to blow a load inside her. (Which he doesn't know how to just yet.) Another image popped into his head. As soon as he takes it in, he tries copying what he saw in his head. Using all of his fingers, he wrapped his hand around his shaft and slowly strokes his cock back and forth. He gripped himself harder and squeezing out his transparent fluids that oozed out from the tip.

As they continued on with their hot kiss, Axel forced his tongue inside Xion's mouth and roamed around her damp cavern in hot caresses. Her eyes popped back opened as she felt his intrusive tongue delving deep into her mouth. Her eyelids lowered, her cheeks flushed, and a trail of her saliva was dribbling down her chin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed the back of his head down even further into her mouth to deepen this hot kiss.

Roxas noticed Axel's tongue slipping inside Xion and watching the kiss burning even hotter. His hand gripped his cock harder and slides across his firm member faster. A few minutes into that hot tongue kiss, Axel retract his lips, but continues swirling his tongue with Xion and showing Roxas this new variety of kissing. He strokes himself faster and gripped himself harder than before. A few seconds later, Axel retracted his tongue and a thread of saliva was formed for a few seconds before it broke.

Xion was softly exhaling out her hot pants with a smile and flushed cheeks on her face. "Wow! That was amazing!" She panted. "Roxas, you got to try this."

Roxas slowly ceased his stroking and looks at Axel. His mind is filled with sexual curiosity. He wanted to feel his lips against his, his tongue wrangling with his in a hot, fiery passion. He halts his rubbing and approaches his tall friend. Roxas puts his hands on Axel's shoulders, stood on his tippy toes, closed his eyes, and slightly puckers his lips. Axel puts his hands around Roxas's hips and dipped his head down to sink his lips upon Roxas's.

The kiss felt the same with Xion, it was hot and full of intense passion. As their lips were softly smacking each other, Roxas slides his hands down from Axel's shoulders to feel more of his toned body. His fingernails raked down to his toned chest, his digits slides down upon his tight stomach, and his hands stopped at his hips. Meanwhile, Axel moved his hands from Roxas's hips, to his taut ass.

He sinks his palm onto his taut cheeks, bringing him closer, and pressing his toned body up against his. Roxas's rock hard cock was brushing up against Axel's flaming hot rod. Their members were slipping and sliding against each other as their bodies wiggled. And then, Axel forced Roxas's mouth open and delve his tongue deep into his damp cavern. Their tongues were wrangling for dominance as their lips continues smacking each other.

Xion's loins were stirred at the sight of her friends kissing and fondling each other as their hard cocks were rubbing against one another. Her hands were wantonly sliding down her hips, then her thighs, and she felt something wet trailing upon her thighs. She was feeling so hot and bothered, her pussy was starting to quiver in excitement. She was feeling so horny and wanted to do something to relieve this sexual stress.

She lowered down to her knees, wedge the gap between their bodies without breaking their hot kiss, and she grabs both of their members. Roxas's cock felt so hard and long, she feels the shaft beating and throbbing in her hand. Axel's cock felt very firm and hot in her hand, the head was filled with red colors as if it looks like it was about to explode. As she squeezes both of their dicks, she sees their transparent goo seeping out from the tip.

With all of her fingers wrapped around the shafts, gripping them tightly in her hands, she begins rubbing their rigid poles, earning moans and groans from the guys. Her hands slides up and down on their poles in a smooth motion as she feels the firm stiffness of their cocks. As she grips their members hard in her palms, she squeezes out more of their invisible fluids.

She licks her lips, opens her mouth and licks up Roxas's pre-cum from the tip. The tip of her tongue was sliding up and down on his slit to lick up any remains of his clear juice. Then, she switched to Axel's dick, wrapped her lips around the head, and begins to suck the tip while swirling her tongue around the head to slurp up his transparent juice. Her lips pursed around the head, squeezing out more of his invisible fluids while her tongue was cleaning it up.

She got bold and took both of their dicks inside her mouth and slurps up their heads for their Cowper fluids. Her tongue was sliding across their tender dicks and licking up their pre-cum while her hands were squeezing their transparent goo out. Her damp cavern was slurping up their cocks and her soft wet pink organ felt the throbbing and beating in her mouth as if it was going to blow their hot, white semen into her cavern.

The guys retracted their lips and Xion ceased her blowjob. It was time to do what they were going to do. Xion stood up, presses her palm on Roxas's toned chest to have him lay down on the ground, and she straddled him once he was fully down on the ground. Roxas can feel her moist flaps secreting her juicy nectars on his throbbing cock. Xion can feel his cock throbbing on her slit.

Another image flashed through Roxas's and Xion's head. Her head was thrown back with a look of ecstasy on her face while she was riding Roxas. Meanwhile, the spiky blonde haired Nobody was holding her hips as he was thrusting his hips up at her. His eyes shut, his teeth gritted, and his brow sweaty as he was obtaining his pleasurable orgasm. She seductively grinned as she bit her lower lip. She was feeling excited for this. Both of them were.

Xion raised her hips, positions his member towards her entrance, and slowly lowers her hips down on his cock. Roxas watched her pussy slowly engulfing his throbbing hard cock. She was letting out sounds of pleasure as her cavern was being stretched to it's limits by his cock. When it was fully sheathed inside her, she took a moment to get adjusted to his size. He feels her warm, moist walls clamping down on his shaft and greedily sucking and milking for his delicious semen.

Axel was standing by and watching Xion delving her hips down on Roxas's cock and swallowing his entire length. He heard the delightful sounds coming from his friends. Those sounds got his cock throbbing and beating, and leaking out more of his pre-cum. With his mind hazy with lust, he approached his friends with his rock hard boner. He sat on his knees, grabs Roxas's legs and lifts them in the air, and exposes his puckered hole. He seductively licked his lips and penetrates his blonde haired friend.

Roxas groaned, hissed, and threw his head back when he felt something long and hard slowly penetrating and stretching the insides of his anus. He let out a groan of pleasure as Axel's rock hard cock was slowly sheathing himself inside. He let out another groan when he felt his tender tip poking against his prostate. Axel lets out a low groan of ecstasy when he felt Roxas's anus clenching onto his cock and milking him for his copious hot cream.

When the trio were ready, they began to move within their own rhythm. Xion was bouncing on Roxas's cock, slamming her hips down on his crotch and making a sticky mess in between their groins. She balanced herself by putting her hands upon his rock hard abs and slapping her cheeks against his muscular thighs. Axel was rapidly thrusting his hips and pushing his cock deep into Roxas's hole. The tip of his cock was prodding against his prostate. Roxas was doing as the image intended in his head, holding Xion's hips while thrusting his hips up and striking against her core.

The trio of Nobodies were releasing their sounds of ecstasy, but out of the three of them, Roxas was being the loudest since his cock and ass was receiving all kinds of pleasure. Xion wrapped her arms around Axel's neck and they began to make out. Axel slipped his tongue deep inside her mouth and dominating her. But she fought back and her tongue was wrangling with his. A stream of their drools were spilling out of their mouths and dribbling down to their chins.

While Xion was being distracted tangling her tongue with Axel's, Roxas released her hips and sinks his palms into her fleshy orbs. His fingers sink deeper into her bust and felt how soft and supple they were. One hand was squeezing and stroking one of her soft breast while the other was pinching, tugging, and rolling her perky nipple in his fingers. This was enough to push Xion and him to the edge of their orgasm.

Xion seized and moaned into Axel's mouth as she was obtaining her orgasm. Her walls clamped down on Roxas's shaft and her sweet honey were rushing out of her womb. The pleasure intensify when she felt Roxas's hot semen spilling into her. Roxas's ecstasy and his thick semen intensify when he felt Axel's hot seed bursting into his ass. Axel and Xion retracted their lips with a small thread of saliva was formed for a split second before it breaks away. Axel pulled his cock out and his semen was slowly dripping out of Roxas's ass.

Despite cumming, their cocks were still rock hard and eager for more. Xion's cavern is still hot and wet, hungry for a cock to impale her hole and strike against her core over and over again until she comes again. They reposition themselves and Xion was laying on the ground with Roxas hovering above her. He looked down to her entrance and saw his hot cum slowly dripping out of her core.

He impales her hot and moist cavern again, her insides were welcoming his rigid cock back by greedily sucking him in and producing lewd squelching sounds. Meanwhile, Axel was spreading apart Roxas's firm, taut cheeks and penetrating his ass and earning groans from his blonde friend. Once the guys were fully sheathed themselves in their respective holes, they began to thrust their hips.

Roxas was feeling double the pleasure since both his cock and his ass were receiving amounts of ecstasy. When he slams his groin against Xion's, he can feel his shaft being wrapped by her tight, warm walls. When he retracts his hips, he can feel Axel pushing his cock deeper into his ass and prodding his prostate which made him groan in pleasure and making his cock even harder.

Xion threw her arms around Roxas's neck and brought his head down for a kiss. Their lips made contact while Roxas continues to thrusts his hips. Their lips smacked for a few seconds before Xion slips her tongue inside his mouth wrangled with his tongue. Roxas fought back and their tongues were wrestling for dominance. Their tongues were swirling against each other, smearing their saliva on each other's taste buds.

Axel's pace was increasing, his hips were thrusting faster and harder, and he was pushing his cock deeper into Roxas's butt. He was producing loud noises with his groin slapping against his firm butt. He leaned closer to Roxas, hovering above his friends, delving his hips down on his ass, and plunging his cock even further down in his anus. Droplets of his sweat dripped from his taut body and lands on Roxas's toned back.

Axel slammed his groin down against Roxas's taut ass while the blonde Nobody plunge his cock deep into Xion's moist cavern, and the two of them spilled copious of their semen into their respective holes again. Axel's hot cream gushed out of Roxas's plugged hole and made a creamy mess in between Axel's groin and Roxas's butt cheeks. Xion also obtained her orgasm when she felt Roxas's hot semen gushing inside her. Her honey were gushed out along with Roxas's semen and it streamed out of her plugged hole and made a creamy mess in between their groins.

Despite coming twice, the trio of Nobodies are still horny and the guys' cocks are still rigid hard for the next round. Axel pulls his cock out and then Roxas pulls his out of Xion. Then, the flame headed Nobody laid on the ground with his cock standing like a pole. Roxas approached his friend, turns around so his taut back is facing him, and lowers his hips down onto his pole. He placed his hand on Axel's taut stomach and his legs were planted on the ground to balance himself. And then, Xion straddled upon Roxas. Her womanly cavern swallowed his entire shaft. Her legs were between Axel's hips. Her bust was pressed up against his strong chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck and gave him a peck on his lips.

In a perfect, quality, synchronization, they begin to move their hips once again. Axel thrusts his hips up at his own steady pace, holding Roxas's hips and gripping them in his hands. Xion lets out hot pants and it was hitting Roxas's kissable lips when she was plunging herself down on his rock hard rod. Roxas was moving his hips up and down, slamming his cock deep into Xion, and plunging his ass deep into Axel's cock once again.

When Roxas's and Xion's pace meets, she can feel the tip of his cock plunging deep into her cervix and reaching places that intensify her pleasure. Roxas felt her warm walls tightly gripping his shaft and milking him for more of his warm copious semen. Their soft hot breathes were hitting each other and they would sometimes kiss each other on the lips for a brief moment.

When Roxas's and Axel's pace meets, the blonde Nobody lets out a small groan when he felt his rigid pole stretching his ass and striking against the prostate. The flame spiky haired Nobody was letting out his soft groans when he felt his member being clenched by his anal walls tightening up and squeezing out his Cowper's fluids. He knew he was making him feel good when his pole was reaching places that got his butt cheeks clenching tightly.

And then, in one final movement, Xion slams her hips down, which made Roxas's hips slam down on Axel's groin, and the three friends all obtained their orgasm. Loud sounds of their orgasm echoed across the sky, letting everyone in Twilight Town know that they had sex. Xion's walls clamped down on Roxas's cock and her juices were gushing out. Axel bursts his hot thick loads into Roxas's ass and made a creampie in between their butt and groin. Roxas shouts when he felt Axel's hot loads hitting his prostate and Xion's insides clenching tightly on his pole. With both sensations surging through his body, his orgasm felt intensive and shot multiple thick loads inside Xion, filling her up to the brim until there was a creampie in between their groins.

After that, the Nobodies were softly panting and regaining their energy. Their bodies were sheeted in sweat and they were glistening thanks to the sunlight hitting their bodies in that right angle. Their groins and Roxas's butt were a sticky, sweaty mess, coated in their own bodily fluids. After they were fully recovered, they cleaned themselves up and got dressed.

"So, Roxas. Why did you want to do this in the first place anyways?" Axel asked.

Since his curiosity was satisfied, he only gave out this answer. "You know... I don't really know. It's just this urge that is surging through my body. I don't know why I acted like that."

"You know, I'm the same way." Xion said. "There were images flashing in my head. Telling me on how to do it."

"You too?!" Roxas said in surprise. "That happened to me, too."

"If that happened, why wasn't there any images in my head?" Axel asked.

Roxas and Xion couldn't find the answer. 

"I wish I could tell you. But I don't know." Roxas said.

"Me neither." Xion said.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm glad we were able to satisfy your curiosity, Roxas." Axel said. "Now let's RTC before Saix wonders why we took too long." Axel summons up a portal and returns back to the castle.

"Come on, Roxas. Let's go home." Xion said and enters in the dark corridor.

Roxas was almost through the corridor, but he looks back and sees the mess they made. He smiles to himself and he will make sure to keep these memories with him. He won't be writing this on his diary, because he would never forget this moment. He walks through the corridor and returns back to the castle.

 

Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts? Concerns? Or Questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	6. Xion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scared and confused, Xion spends her last moments with her two friends.

Xion, Roxas, and Axel were at Destiny Islands, watching the sun setting into the horizon. Xion and Roxas were sitting on the Paopu tree while Axel was standing by the tree, putting his hands behind his head. As Axel and Roxas were watching the sun sinking into the blue ocean, Xion, being confused, doesn't know if she wants to go back to her friends or go back to Sora.

"Is it that I'm not supposed to exist?" Xion questioned.

Roxas looks at his friend in worry.

"Well, what do you want to do, Xion?" Axel asked.

"I want..." She entwine her fingers together and said, "I want to be with you two."

Roxas puts his hand over hers. "Xion…"

"Guys... I want to spend the rest of this day with you. So please, I ask of you... Let's make love... The three of us." Xion said.

"That's all you want from us?" Axel asked.

A long silent was there. Neither of them saying anything for a moment before Roxas decides to break the silence. "If that's all you requested, then, I'll gladly do it for you, Xion."

She nodded her head, "Thanks, Roxas." She looks at her other friend, "Axel?"

"Hm..." He looks away from them for a while, then lets out a soft sigh. "All right. If you say so."

They moved to the middle of this spot just a few inches away from the Paopu tree. Then, the guys begins to fondle her body through her organization garment. Axel was in front of her and was slowly rubbing her arms up and down with his hands while Roxas was behind her and sliding his hands up and down on her waist and hips. The blonde spiky haired Nobody was leaving kisses on the sides of her neck.

His lips brushed up against her skin, gently kissing her tender flesh before he teeth sinks into her. He puts his mouth over the spot where he bit her, sucks on her skin, and prying out groans of delights from her. His lips detach her skin and licks up the spot and left his mark. He does that again to the next blank spot of her flesh and repeats the same methods as before.

While he did that, one of his hand left her waist to grope and massage her right breast. As soon as his hand grabs her breast in his grasp, he strokes and rubs her tit through her coat and prying out her delightful moans. Axel left one of his hands to give attention to her other breast. He gently clutched her boob in his hand, squishing it in his palm, and kneading it in his grasp.

After Roxas left a few of his marks on her neck, he grabs her zipper, zips it down, and exposes her taut flesh to them. Axel unzips her pants and takes off her boots and pants, leaving her only in her coat and gloves. Her soft and supple D size breasts and her womanhood was exposed to the guys. Her full and heavy breasts inflates and deflates with each breath she took. Her womanly cavern was weeping wet and her honey was dripping out of her core.

Roxas was kissing her cheek while he grabs both of her soft tits into his hands, and begins to kneads her supple mounds. His fingers sinks into her busty chest with some leftover flesh pushing out in between his fingers when he was squishing her tender flesh in his hands. He pinched both of her pert nipples with his index finger and his thumb, pulling them, tweaking them, and rolling them in his fingers.

Meanwhile, Axel was rubbing her entrance with two of his fingers. Stroking his digits against her moist flaps and secreting more of her juicy nectar. He swipes his finger across her soaked folds, quickly rubbing them from side to side. Then, he slips his middle and ring finger deep inside her snatch and rapidly thrusts his digits deep into her. Her juices were squirting out of her when his fingers were plunging deep into her and he was producing sounds of her squelching wet insides.

Her entire body was heating up, her pussy was so wet and hungry, and she was ready. Roxas took off his boots and pants, leaving only his upper body clothed. Axel just unzips his pants and released his member. In comparison between Roxas's and Axel's cocks, Roxas's length was average, but the thickness of his size is more than just average. It was at least a bit thicker than the average size. Axel was a bit bigger than Roxas, size and length wise. His was two inches longer and three inches thick.

She pushed her soft ass cheeks up against Axel's cock, wrapping his member in between the crevice of her soft butt cheeks. Then, she bent her upper body down to Roxas's cock. Her eye was in level with his cock. She gripped his muscular thighs for support, opens her mouth as wide as she could, and took every inch of his cock down in her throat. Axel gripped her hips, and slips his meaty dick deep inside Xion, stretching her slippery insides to it's limits.

Xion was bobbing her head, swallowing his entire cock and taking his length deep into her throat. His entire cock was coated in her saliva while she was making slurping, gagging, and gulping noises. She pulled her head back and swirls her slippery pink tongue around his bulbous tip. Roxas groaned and tipped his head back as her tongue lavished attention at his mushroom head.

Her soft, plump ass cheeks slightly jiggles when it was being rammed against the force of Axel's hips. His rod was rock hard and burning hot. He plunge himself deep into her core over and over again, more of her juices squirted through her plugged hole and making a sticky mess in between their groins. The force of his thrusts pushed Xion forward on Roxas's length and taking more of his inches deeper into her throat.

Axel was pumping into her harder and faster, rocking her body against Roxas, causing her swell breasts to jiggle, all while striking against her sweet core. It was causing Xion to moan in pleasure with her mouth full of her friend's cock. Her throat was massaging the length of his cock with her humming moans. The vibration of her thrumming was pushing Roxas over the edge.

With a final push, Axel plunged his cock deep into Xion and bursts his hot semen into her. With that final push, Xion was pushed forward on Roxas's length and took all of his inches just in time for the blonde Nobody to spill his thick copious loads down in her cavern. The feeling of hot cum pouring into her throat and pussy has brought Xion over the edge of orgasm. She moaned loudly as more of her juices were gushing out through her plugged hole along with Axel's hot creamy semen.

Roxas groaned when his entire cock was wrapped around her throat and spilling his loads deep into her mouth. Soft grunts and groans were escaping from his mouth as his cock was throbbing inside her throat. Axel loudly groans when he filling his hot semen deep into her soaked and hot core from behind. He still held her hips in his hands as he pulls out and watches his seed dripping out from her entrance.

Xion pulls her head back and stops at the bulby head, sucks on it for a few seconds, and made a wet pop sound when her lips pulls away from the head. She let out a hot sigh and said, "Your guys' cock are still hard. I want to keep going."

Roxas just gives her a gentle smile. "As you wish."

Axel just gave her a friendly smirk. "If you say so."

She stands up, turns around so her back was facing Roxas, bent her upper down again, and met face to face with Axel's cock. She gripped Axel's thighs for support, licked her lips, opens her mouth as wide as she could, and took Axel deep into her throat. The flame headed Nobody groaned, gliding his fingers through her raven hair to reach the back of her head, and moving it back and forth while rocking his hips into her face. She was taking in more of his hot inches deep down in her throat.

Roxas gently spread the folds of her entrance with his thumbs, sees thick amounts of semen dripping out of her until it was emptied, and then sheathed himself inside her. His eyes shut tight, his teeth gritted, and he hissed when he felt how wonderfully tight and searing hot she was. She moaned when she felt her walls spreading apart by something hard and thick. The sounds of her moans were going through Axel's cock and pried a moan from him.

Roxas began to thrust, pushing Xion forward on Axel’s length, and she moaned with each press on his hips. While his groin was smacking against the soft cheeks of her ass, Roxas took off the rest of his garment, leaving him out of the three to be fully in the nude. He exposed his toned, taut body in front of his friends. He showed off his strong, toned pecs and chiseled abs. All of his missions was paying off and sculpted his body into a model of a young warrior.

He began to speed up, striking some place inside of her that made her scream with each thrust. She feels his bulbous tip slamming against her cervix. Her insides wrapped around his length and tightens up. With each thrusts his hips makes, she was squirting out more of her juicy fluids and creating a sticky mess between his groin and her butt cheeks. Continuous sounds of slapping flesh rings across the beach, but it was drown out by the sounds of crashing waves.

She was gulping and gagging on Axel's cock. She made some slurping sounds and coating his entire length with her saliva. Her pink slippery tongue swirls around his thick length as her lips pursed on his cock to slurp up his Cowper's fluids. The thrums of her moans were causing Axel to groan out in pleasure and the pace of his hips was increasing speed and force.

"Xion, I'm going to...!" Axel warned.

She pulled back a bit, her lips still wrapped around the head, and she swirls her tongue over the tip. Axel groaned out, spilling his hot and salty seeds down her throat, and Xion swallowed most of his loads with small droplets leaking out and dribbling down to her chin. Then, she tossed her head back, moaning, as Roxas, who was moaning out in sheer pleasure, filled her insides with his hot loads from behind.

Despite coming again, their cocks were still rigid and ready for the next round. Her messy hole, still soaked, hot, and hungry for more, was dripping her honey, along with other bodily fluids, in excitement. She stands up, wipes the leftovers from her chin, turns to Roxas, takes both his and Axel's hands into hers, and brought them down on the ground with her.

Axel was laying down on the ground with Xion's back laying on top of his chest. Roxas hovered above Xion and Axel, his stiff cock positioned to her entrance. And Xion grabbed both Roxas's stiff cock and Axel's hot rod in her hands, and position them both to her entrance. The guys were confused, yet, slightly eager and excited at this idea.

"I want both of you inside me. Please fill my hole with your hard cocks and brim my womb with your hot seeds." Xion said with a low sexual tone.

She felt their stiff cocks hardening even further in her hands. Truly, they were excited at this idea, and so is her womanly cavern. She positioned both of their tips against her entrance, and lets them easily insert into her. Roxas went in first and fully sheathed himself inside her. Then, Axel entered in next and stretches her insides even further to it's limits. Xion's mouth gaped open and lets out a sharp gasp, followed by a blissful moan. Her cavern has never felt so stuffed.

Then, the guys proceed to move inside her. Roxas pushed his cock in first, retract his length back and then Axel followed through by pushing his length in next. A happy, blissful smile appeared on her face when she feels their swollen heads kissing her womb. Their thick lengths were slipping and sliding against each other as they pushed through her tight insides. When they found a pace they can agree on, Roxas and Axel begins to move in a nice, quality synchronization.

Roxas's hips were rocking back and forth. His body gleamed in sweat, and small droplets dripped down to her body. He cupped her cheek with his hand and gave her a deep smooch on her lips. Their eyes closed as their lips latched onto each other and enjoys this burning passion. The sensation of their tender lips felt so intensive, it was making his cock harder and her hole even hotter and wetter than before.

As Axel thrusts his hips up, his hands grabs her bust and gave them a tender massage. He squishes her breasts together and rubs them against each other. His finger and thumb were pinching her buds while the rest of his digits were sinking into her mounds. He was making her moan through her kiss with Roxas and he felt her hole tightening up both of their poles.

After Axel finished playing with her tits and Roxas was done kissing her lips, the blonde Nobody lowered his head down to her right breast and suckled on her teat while his other hand was playing with her other breast. The flame headed Nobody took her chin in his hand, turned her face towards his, and sinks his lips deep into hers. He slips his tongue inside her mouth and roams around her mouth in hot caresses.

Roxas took her bud in his teeth and grinds it in between his pearly whites while his lips pursed around her teat, sucking on her breast while his tongue licks her perky nipple. He slowly tugs her bud with his teeth and pulls it back as far as it could before he lets go and watches her tit jiggle slightly. He puts her breast back in his mouth again and continues pleasing her tit.

Meanwhile, his palm sink into her other mound once again with her leftover flesh pushing out in between his fingers. His hand push down on her breast and moves it in circles. His fingers wrapped around the sides of her mound, tenderly squishes it in his hand and prying out more moans from the raven haired Nobody. He stroke his hand up across her tit and rolls the bud in his fingers before he plucks her nipple.

Axel's eyes were half lidded as his and Xion's chin were dribbling with their own saliva. Xion's eyes were closed in bliss as she feels her mouth being dominated by his hot intrusive tongue roaming around her damp cavern in hot caresses. His tongue swirled with hers, smearing his saliva on her wet tongue. Their tongues, lips, and mouth were making lewd suction noises and making this kiss feel even more hotter.

Her juicy fluids were gushing out through her plugged hole once again since it was being rammed against by two thick, hard cocks. Their lips retracted, but their tongues were swiveling outside of their mouths and letting out soft pants and moans. His hot kisses was making her feel so lightheaded. His slippery tongue sliding across her tongue was making her even wetter.

Her body was being filled with amounts of pleasure. Her cavern being filled with hard cocks and having her cervix being assaulted with their mushroom head hitting against it. Her mouth, lips, and tongue were being fondled, making her feel so lightheaded. Her breasts were being touched and fondled by hands and mouth, along with her nipple being tugged at. Those actions was filling her body with a wonderful sensation.

This was enough to send her to the edge of ecstasy. Her eyes were wide open and her pupils rolled up into her head. A sultry smile formed across her lips as she was being kissed. She lets out a loud moan as her cavern clenches both of their cocks as tightly as they could. More of her hot juices gushes and squirts out of her as she was experiencing another of her orgasms.

Axel groaned through the kiss and spilled his hot seed into her womb, filling it up halfway with Roxas picking up his slack. Roxas pushed his hips far into her, lets out his hot moans, and spilled his copious amounts of his creamy semen, filling her womb to the very brim. Their hot and creamy seeds were gushed out due her orgasm and it made a lovely creampie.

The trio were finally finished. They were breathing heavily and letting out their hot pants. Roxas's body was coated in sweat, making his body gleam due to the sunset hitting his glistening flesh at the right angle. Axel's garment was sticking onto his body since his skin was sheeted in sweat. Xion's body was sheened in sweat, her glistening breasts gleamed in Roxas's eyes when he saw the light hitting her. With her body hot and sweaty, her coat was plastered to her back.

Then, they laid together on the ground, snuggling each other. Xion was sandwiched in between the guys with Roxas facing her and she was snuggling up against his chest. And there was Axel brushing up against her back and bringing them closer to him. They all closed their eyes and fell to sleep. Xion wished she could make this moment last longer for her.

"I don't want to let go." She huskily said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Meanwhile, in reality, Riku was cradling Xion in his arms. He brushed her black bangs away from her face and saw a tear ran down her cheek. He heard her murmuring about not wanting to let go. He almost felt bad for doing this to her. But this was for the best, if it meant waking up his best friend/brother. He picks her up and takes her away from this empty spot here on Destiny Islands.

 

And thus, ends another trio of stories for the Sea Salt trio. And now it's time to move on to the final trio of this series, the Wayfinder trio. Did you like this chapter? Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	7. Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra, Aqua, and Ventus make love as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we're now entering in the Wayfinder trio stories. I should let you know that this trio of stories are just one story which I call it, "Parental Bond". It's just the same as before, each character will receive the loving attention. It's just that they all share the same story. In this story, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus are a family with Terra being the dad, Aqua being the mom, And little Ven being their son. You're free to imagine this as an incest lemon or not. Because Ventus will be calling Terra and Aqua, Mom and Daddy. Or you could just imagine Ventus being their adopted son, however you like to read this. Without further ado, let's get this started. I hope you enjoy!

In the bedroom of Terra and Aqua, the mother and father were naked, sitting on the bed right next to each other, and making out. Their lips made wet soft smacking sounds while they were fondling each other. Terra's strong hand gropes Aqua's large mound in his grasp. His palm sinks into her mound with her flesh pushing out between his sinking fingers. Aqua's dainty fingers slowly ran across his rock hard abs. She slowly took her time admiring his strong abs by letting her fingers dance around each pack.

Terra lets out a groan which sounded like it was out of pleasure. Him and his wife looks down on his crotch and sees Ventus, on his knees, his hands spreading apart Terra's muscular thighs, and taking his dad's cock in his mouth. His eyes were closed as he steadily moves his head up and down. His soft, kissable lips wrapped around his dad's firm length while his tongue ran over his shaft.

Little Ventus was making low, soft moans as he was slurping up Terra's cock. His pearly whites slightly graze across his skin, barely making his dad hiss in pain. He moved his head back a bit, his lips still wrapped around his swollen tip, ran his tongue over the head while wrapping his fingers around his saliva coated shaft, and rubs his slippery pole. He gripped his father's shaft, earned a moan from him, and squeezes his length up to have him secreting his pre-cum. His tongue licks up his juicy fluids while sucking him off for his delicious cum.

Terra detach his lips from his wife's and pets his son's blonde spiky hair. "Okay, Ventus. That's enough."

Ven opened his eyes and looks up at Terra while moving his head. "But, Daddy, I want to taste your delicious cream."

He just smiles at him. "You will. But first I must fill you with my cream."

Ventus grinned with his mouth full of his dad's cock. He took his dick out of his mouth and his dad picks him up and puts him on his king-size mattress. Terra slips his middle finger inside Ventus's ass and felt how tight his hole his. He thrusts and curls his digit, making the blonde boy wriggle and writhe. After slightly loosening his tight hole, Terra stood on his knees, lifts Ventus's legs up in the air, and slides his slippery pole inside his rectum.

Ventus lets out his groans of pain and pleasure, writhing in ecstasy as his tight hole was being filled with Terra's massive length. Wet suction noises was produced between Ventus's anus and Terra's hard cock. His anal walls tightly wraps around his shaft and squeezing out his transparent fluids. When Terra finally sheathed himself inside Ven, he waits for a moment for his son to calm down.

Ven was softly panting to catch his breath. His anus was stretched as far as it can go. He can feel Terra's cock throbbing inside his ass. When he was calm and ready, he looked up at him, smiled at him, and nodded. The muscular father smiles back at him and slowly moves his hips back and forth. Ventus continues to let out his groans and his body continues to wriggle in ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Aqua was standing by and watching her two boys bonding. She can see Terra penetrating their son with his thick, rock hard, member. She watches Ventus squirming in pleasure, and she can tell by the look on his face that he feels good having his dad's cock filling up his hole. She sees his eyes closed, his brow furrowed, his lower lip bitten, and his lips forming a smile.

After his rectum was finally loose enough, Terra's hips were moving faster and pounding Ventus harder. The blonde spiky haired boy, was letting out his soft, and yet cute, moans when he felt the swollen tip striking against his prostate. Soft sounds of his groin slamming against his tight butt was produced and that only motivates Terra to move faster. The pacing speed of his hips were increasing. His thrusts were becoming fervor and fast.

Aqua approached behind her husband, presses her large, soft bosoms against his hard back, and wraps her arms around his muscular torso. Terra looks back and sees his lovely wife smiling at him. He smiles back at her and proceeds to make out with hot passion. Their lips softly smacks against each other and loving the feeling of their tender lips making contact.

Her hands were running across his muscular body, her nails raked against his toned pecs, her fingers dancing around his rock hard six pack abs, and her palms rubbing up the sides of his taut waist. She rubs her soft bust up and down across his hard, muscular back and prying some delightful moans from him. She admired his man for working so hard to provide for them.

One of her hands slides down from his abs to his groin, cradles his dangling orbs in her hands, and fondling them with tender loving care. Each of her fingers slides across his sac while her palm gently squeezes them. She gently tugs them down and pushes them back up in a smooth, continuous motion. She nibbled his lower lip and tugs it to hear more of his satisfying groan. All of her actions caused his cock to harden even more.

While Venuts was being rammed by his dad, he watches him kissing his mom in a hot passion. It made his flaccid dick, which was flailing around due to his body being rocked, hardening at the sight in front of him. His dick was stiffening and standing like a pole, still flailing around, and his tip was secreting his transparent fluids. He can feel Terra getting even harder inside him and that made Ventus excited.

"Oh! Daddy, your cock is getting hard!" Ventus moaned. "Please, Daddy, I want you to ram my butt with your mighty force."

Terra's lips detach from his wife once again and smiled down upon his son. "Okay. If that's what you want."

Aqua moves away from the boys and lets them have their own bonding time. "Give it to him good, honey." The blueberry muffin says as she moves away from them.

Terra leans forward to his son and Ventus puts his hands on his strong, broad, shoulders for support. The blonde boy wrapped his legs behind his dad's waist while Terra wraps his strong arms around Ven's back, and scoops his small, yet taut, body up from the bed.

Ven was hovering in the air, his rigid dick was being sandwiched in between his tight stomach and his dad's rock hard abs. As Terra plows his son's hole in and out with his strong cock, Ventus tipped his head back when he feels this wonderful sensation of being fucked in the air. When Terra was moving his hips back and forth, Ventus's dick was being grinded against his and Terra's stomach. The two of them can feel his dick throbbing and getting ready to blow his creamy, ivory loads.

The thrusting of his hips were becoming fervor and wild. With each press of his hips, Terra's mushroom head was hitting deep into Ven's ass and prodding his prostate. Ventus ducked his head in Terra's chest, letting out his hot pants and leaving his soft kisses on the bridge of his pecs. The continuous, rapid sounds of his hips ramming into his butt was starting to sound like an applause.

Ventus threw his body back, his nails still clinging on his shoulders, his back was arched, and he lets out a yell of ecstasy as his semen was launched out from his dick and lands on his taut torso. Terra groaned, held his boy tightly in his arms, and spilled his thick creamy fluids deep inside his ass. He was filling his rectum to the brim with his thick fluids. Some leftovers seeped out from his tight butt and coated Terra's firm shaft.

Terra brushed the back of his son's head, gliding his fingers through his spiky hair as he and Ventus catch their breaths. Terra took steady breaths, his chest heaves and deflates with each air he inhales. Ventus, on the other hand, was panting, exhaling his hot breath on his strong pecs. When the boy finally recovered, he pulls himself back and sees his own chest and tummy splattered with his own cum.

Terra slides his finger up across his young, taut torso, scooping up his semen and putting his finger in his mouth to taste the flavor and texture of his seed. "Mmm! It tastes yummy, Ventus."

Ven smiled in joy. "That makes me so happy."

He plants a soft kiss on his forehead and said to him, "Rest up, son. You can watch me and your mother go at it."

He nods in agreement. "Okay."

Ventus grits his teeth and groans when Terra was pulling out of his ass. When it was out, his thick amount of semen was being emptied out of him. Terra's firm shaft was coated in his own creamy fluids. He gently puts his son down on the mattress and approaches his wife.

'Wow! Daddy must've really filled me with his cream. It feels so hot and thick inside me.' Ventus thought.

Aqua laid her husband down on the bed and approaches near his erect pole that was coated in his cum. She licks her lips, opens her mouth, and takes every inch of his member deep inside her mouth. She moves her head up and down, slurping up his remains that stained on his cock. Her tongue swirled around the shaft, scooping up any leftovers and making her man moan in pleasure.

When she finished cleaning his cock, he flipped him and his woman over, putting him on top of her. He gripped himself, positions it to her entrance, and sheathes himself inside her. The married couple moans in pleasure when Terra felt how wonderfully tight and burning hot her insides were and when Aqua felt his thick manhood spreading her walls apart and feeling the tip kissing her womb.

He balances himself by placing his hands on the sides of her shoulders, and he began ramming his hips onto her groin, and pushing his thick manhood deep inside her pussy. He was prying out her delightful moans with each press of his hips. Sounds of wet slapping flesh rang across the room and filled into Ventus's ears. He felt her walls tightening up around his shaft and milking him for more of his delicious creamy fluids.

With each thrusts of his hips, he was rocking her body. Her large mounds jiggles and bounce in the beat of his thrusts. His dangling orbs were slapping against her entrance when he pushes his length deep into her. He had her gasp out in pleasure with each deep and hard thrusts he makes. He can also feel his head kissing the entrance to her womb each time he sinks his cock deep into her.

As Ventus was standing by and watching this happens, he was slowly getting turned on again. His dick was hardening and getting erect. He watched his dad's balls smacking against his mom's pussy. He approached closer to Terra's testicles and takes his sac in his mouth. His tongues slurps around the sac while his mouth was slurping on them. He gently tugs them down with his mouth while running his tongue all over his sac.

Terra felt the pleasure in his body increasing and intensifying when his balls were being fondled by Ven's mouth. He felt his soft lips wrapping around the orbs, his soft, wet tongue sliding across each sac, and his teeth gently grazing against the flesh. Combined with Aqua's hot and moist cavern squeezing and milking him for his thick fluids, it was enough for him to spill more of his thick abundant amount of his creamy semen inside his wife's pussy.

Aqua moaned out in pleasure while Terra groaned in rapture when he fills her empty womb with his creamy fluids. Her womb was filled to the brim with his leftovers seeping out of her and splattered across her groin. Ventus released Terra's balls from his mouth, applied his tongue on her groin, and cleans up the remaining leftovers. The texture and flavor of Terra's semen flowed down in his throat and he lets out a blissful sigh when he finally got a taste of his dad's cream.

Aqua feels Terra still hard inside her and it wasn't going to soften and shrivel up anytime soon. She moans when she feels him pulling out and she sees his member firm and standing like a pole. This was only the beginning for the three of them.

"Wow! You're still hard, Terra. Maybe I should please your cock with these." Aqua said as she push her breasts up together. "Now lay down, dear, while I please your cock with my breasts."

 

To be continued...

 

Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts? Have any concerns? Got any questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	8. Aqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra, Aqua, and Ventus make love as a family.

Terra laid down on the mattress, rest his head on the pillow, and lets Aqua take action. She was on her knees, her busty chest rested on his muscular thighs, and her ass was hanging in the air. With a sultry smile forming on her lips, the blue headed mom licked her lips at the sight of his erect pole. It was standing firm and barely throbbing. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his thick, hard length, and slowly rubs his cock up and down with her hand. She felt how hard and smooth his shaft felt in her hand.

She moaned when she felt something wet and soft prodding her womanhood. She looks back and sees her son, Ventus, applying his tongue on her entrance and cleaning up the mess Terra made inside her. His soft, wet tongue slowly slides across her slit and licking up Terra's hot semen. He slips his tongue inside her cavern and slowly swirls it around, relishing the taste of his mother's sweet nectar combined with his father's creamy semen.

Her loins were getting hot and excited. Her hand was gradually increasing pace, gripping her husband tighter in her hand while quickly moving it up and down on his firm shaft. She bit her lower lip when she feels his tongue sliding in and out. His tongue wriggled inside her, scooping up any remains of Terra's thick fluids all while pleasing his mother. After her cavern was fully clean of Terra's cum, Ventus laps his tongue up against her slit with rapid motion. His tongue was tickling her folds and getting her insides wet.

Aqua released her grip on her husband's shaft and wraps the phallus with her large soft bust. She presses her bosoms together against his pole, squeezing his shaft tighter, and begins to move her bust up and down. Terra tipped his head back and lets out a groan when he felt the soft, squishy texture of her breasts sliding up and down on his firm length. She can feel his manhood throbbing as she rubs her breasts against his rod.

Meanwhile, Ventus has just finished licking up his mother's pussy to the point where her entire insides have been drenched in excitement. His member harden in excitement to feel the inside of Aqua again. He stood on his knees, spreads her flaps open with his thumbs, and slides his entire member inside her until he fully sheathed himself. He tip his head back and lets out a groan of pleasure when he felt how hot and tight her insides were.

"Mom... Ah! It feels so good inside you. You're so warm." The cinnamon roll said with some moaning in his voice.

Then, Ventus begins to move his hips in a steady pace. He took his time relishing the sensation of his mother's warm and wet insides snuggling his member and milking him for his seeds. Soft, wet, suction sounds were produced when he retracts and push his member in her cavern. He grabs the sides of her waist and rocks his hips faster and pressing his groin harder into her. He was pushing even more inches into her womanhood. With his pace increasing and the force of his thrusts intensifying, he pounds his groin into hers, push his dick deep into her drenched core, and made her soft, round butt jiggle.

Aqua slightly moans when she felt the force of her son's thrusts pushing deep into her. She feels his length stretching her insides, the tip striking against her drenched core, and his groin slamming into her butt. She moved her hips back and meets with his thrusts and pace. They both groaned when Ventus felt her walls squeezing him even tighter and when Aqua felt his member striking her secret spot.

As her hips bounced against Ventus's groin, she squeezed her bust tighter on Terra's member, continuously rubs her tits up and down on his length, and took a few inches of his cock inside her mouth. Her lips pursed around the shaft, her cheeks were hollowed, and she swirls her tongue around the length while making slurping noises. She was pleasing her boys, prying out moans of satisfaction from them.

Terra groaned when he felt the softness of her bust squishing against his shaft, her lips wrapped around his firm length, her tongue running all over the head, and her mouth sucking and slurping up his transparent fluids. It was a wonderful sensation that was enough to push him through the edge of his powerful orgasm. He grits his teeth and lets out a shout of ecstasy as he spills his loads into his wife's mouth.

Ventus was letting out soft moans when Aqua was meeting up with his pace. He placed his hands on her soft butt, sinking his palm into her bouncy flesh. Remaining leftovers of her soft flesh were pushing out in between his fingers when his digits were sinking into her ass. The soft texture of her ass and the wonderful sensation of her warm snug insides tightening up around his length caused him to yelp in pleasure and spill his loads into his mother's hole.

Aqua felt his husband's and his son's semen pouring into her mouth and pussy. She calmly swallowed all of Terra's thick, warm semen without spilling a drop. He shot at least eighteen loads into her mouth, filling her cheeks with his thick fluids. She can feel Ven's warm semen flowing through her passage and filling her womb to the brim. His remaining leftovers were seeping out of her and a gooey white fluid mess was spread across her groin.

She pulls her head and hips back and took both of their cocks out of her holes. She swallows the remains that is still in her mouth while other loads were dripping out from her cavern. She looked at her boys' cock and she smiles when she sees that they are still firm. Her soaked cavern was hungry for more cocks and their creamy juices.

"Okay, Ven, it's your turn now to have your cock being wrapped around with my breasts." Aqua said. "Sit down and relax."

"Okay, mom." Ven said as he nodded in agreement.

He sat across the mattress, his legs spread apart, and his member was standing firm like a pole. She turns her whole body around while still staying in that position she was in. She grabs her breasts and covers his phallus with her bust. Ventus threw his head back and lets out another blissful moan when his dick was covered in his mom's breasts again. With a wanton smile, she squeeze her mounds together and rubs them against his hard member.

Unlike with Terra's manhood, Ventus's member was drowning in her soft, supple breasts. She can feel him getting even harder in between her bosoms. She squeeze her mounds together and slides them up against his harden phallus and pried more moans from her son. Ven's eyes were closed in bliss, his jaw dropped and lets out his soft pants and erotic moans which were filled with pleasure.

"Oh! Mom! Your boobs feels so good!" Ven moaned out.

She smiled at him. "That's good to hear. I can feel your warm cock throbbing in between my boobs. Are you going to cum soon, sweetie?" She cooed.

With her ass in Terra's view, he can see Ven's goopy mess dripping out of her hole. His cock ached and throb at the sight of her hot hole seeping out Ven's semen, itching to penetrate her open cavern and strikes against her core. So he sat on his legs and swiftly sheathes himself inside her. Aqua threw her head back and lets out a moan when she felt something hard and thick penetrating her womanly cavern. He leans back with his arms supporting him, and rocks his hips forward into his wife.

Aqua moaned with a sultry smile on her face as she looks up at her son's facial expression. Her walls were stretched by his thick, firm length and it strikes against the spots that filled her body with ecstasy. Her lips parted and an erotic moan escaped from her lips when she felt the tip kissing the entrance to her womb. Her insides wrapped around his member, squeezing and tightening around the shaft while coating the length with her juicy nectar. She can also feel her ass being slapped by his groin and making her ass jiggle.

The sensation of his rigid cock being tightly squeezed and milked by her insides, and being coated with her honey, followed by the sight of her ass being jiggled by the force of his hips, was enough for Terra to spill his hot loads deep into her pussy. He pushed his hips against her groin, his member plunged deep into her core, and filled her womb with his plentiful amounts of his loads. His member throbs and beats, and it swells up a little with each load the tip sprays out.

Ventus couldn't hold it in any longer. He threw his head back, parted his lips, and he lets out his shouts which were filled with pleasure as he spurts his cream in between his mom's bosoms. His body tingled when he felt the sensation of his warm cum covering his dick while still being wrapped around in Aqua's wonderful breasts. His own semen was seeping out between her mounds and spilling on his groin.

Aqua's lips were parted once again to let out her shouts of ecstasy when she feels her bosom being splattered with warm cum and her womanhood being filled to the brim with hot fluids. She feels each hot load shooting deep into her womb and her breasts being splattered with sticky fluids. She remove her breasts from her son's dick and sees the mess he made in between her mounds. A lot of semen was covering the bridge and the sides of her breasts. It flowed and drips down on his son's still erect phallus and his groin.

Aqua lifted her hips to remove her husband's manhood and feels his hot cream spilling out of her core. She feels the stream of cum flowing through her passage as her insides were being emptied out. Her pussy is still aching for more cocks to be filled inside her and spray more seeds into her womb. A happy, gleeful smile appeared on her face as she sees her boys' phalluses were still rigid and eager for more.

Terra laid down on the mattress with his wife laying on top of him while their son was on top of his parents. Her smooth back laid across his muscular body while her front torso was being squished up by Ventus's taut body. She feels the tip of their members prodding against her entrance. Her insides were getting hot and moist in excitement again. Together, Terra and Ventus slid their phalluses inside her drenched cavern, spreading her walls apart to it's limits, and pried out a delightful moan from Aqua.

Ventus moaned while Terra groaned to the feeling of Aqua's insides greedily sucking their phalluses in and making lewd suction noises. Her walls clenched their members tightly and soaking their lengths with her juicy fluids. Ventus begins to push his dick in and the tip kissed the entrance to her womb. When he pulls back, Terra pushes his cock forward and the tip pushes against her cervix. In a perfect synchronization, the boys began to move.

Aqua felt her cavern being assaulted with pleasure with her boys' phalluses slipping and sliding against each other, and hitting her cervix. Ven's average size dick rubbing up against his father's big, thick cock was making the boys groan and stiffen their phalluses even harder. Her pussy clenched their lengths even harder, and she and the boys felt their members throbbing and causing a heated friction.

Ventus's hips were rapidly hitting against her groin, humping her with all of his speed and force. He buried his face in her large soft bosoms and hugged her waist while softly moaning and grunting in between her breasts. Aqua plays with his hair and gently rubbing his smooth back as he pounds into her. His dick was getting hot and causing a heated friction as it slides against his dad's big cock and his mom's slippery pussy.

Terra was sliding his cock deep and smoothly inside her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and lets out his soft groans in the shell of her ear. He sticks his tongue out and tickled inside her ear. He smiled when he sees his son giving it his all and plowing his mother's pussy. The sensation of Ven's dick sliding against his thick shaft and Aqua's insides clenching his cock was making him groan out in rapture.

A blissful look appeared on Aqua's face as her hole was being stretched to it's limits, stuffed by hard poles, and her womb being kissed by their tips with each press of their hips. They were reaching spots that made her body heat up and surge with pleasure. As soon as the boys made their final push, both of their heads pressed up against her cervix, and she screamed out in pleasure.

Her walls gripped both of their shafts tightly as her juicy liquids were gushing out. The boys lets out a loud groan as they spray their semen inside her and fills her womb to the brim. Her uterus was getting so full of their thick fluids and it was overflowing. Their creamy seeds were pouring out of her and covering their shafts with their own warm cum. Their groins were covered in a sticky mess.

The boys slides their members out of her and more of their fluids were spilling out of her. She laid to the side of the bed to rest for a moment. And then, Ventus laid on top of Terra, grinding and rubbing his taut body up against his muscular torso. His hands held onto his strong shoulders, sinking his fingers into his hard flesh. He laid his head on his chest, rubbing his cheeks against his strong pecs.

"Daddy..." Ven said as he rubs his flat stomach against Terra's rock hard six pack abs. "I want to feel you inside me again. I want your big dick spreading my butt and filling me with more of your cream." He grinds his hips against his groin and rubs his firm dick against his still erect rod. "Please..." He looks up at him with cutesy eyes. "Make me feel good."

Terra smiled at him, ruffled his hair, and said, "You should be tired by now. But, okay, I'll do it for you."

Ven smiled at him. "Thanks, daddy." He said and kissed his cheek.

 

To be continued...

 

Did you like this chapter? Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	9. Ventus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra, Aqua, and Ventus make love as a family.

Terra laid on the bed, rest his head on the pillow, and puts his hands behind his head as he relaxed and enjoys the sensation that was coming to him. Ventus was slowly lowering his hips down on his father's erect pole. Ven lets out a soft gasp when the tip prod against his anus. Carefully, he slowly lowers his hips further down, softly moaning as the phallus was stretching his rectum. He sat on his father's lap when his cock was fully in.

He tipped his head back a bit and closed his eyes, his hands holds onto his father's legs for balance, and begins to bounce on his dad's cock. The blonde boy lets out his soft moans when he felt the shaft stretching him and the tip prodding against his prostate. As his hips bounced, his semi-firm dick was flailing up and down, gradually stiffening at the sensation of his prostate being strike against until it was completely firm and standing like a pole.

Terra groaned out in delight at the feeling of his shaft being sandwiched in between his son's taut butt cheeks and his cock being wrapped by his anal walls. He watched his son's cock, which was standing firm like a pole, barely flailing back and forth, and sees the tip secreting his Cowper's fluids. His hand reach towards his son's torso and felt his smooth and taut body as he slides his palm down on his chest and stomach.

Comparing Terra's muscular body with Ven's lean body, the blonde boy has been clearly keeping in shape. His body was sculpted into a young fit boy. Little by little, he was adding small muscles into his body. His chest was developing pecs and he was building muscles in his stomach. With Terra, he's been building his muscles and worked hard for this body. It's makes him happy seeing his boy growing strong like his father.

"Oh! Daddy! Your cock is so big! I can feel it deep inside me!" Ventus moaned out.

He bounced his hips faster onto Terra's cock. His taut butt cheeks were slapping against his dad's muscular thighs. Terra reached to his flailing cock and grips it in his hand. Ventus moaned out when his dad was rubbing his dick back and forth. He squeezed him harder, prying out more moans from the blonde boy, and squeezing out more of his transparent fluids. Suddenly, Ven felt something soft and squishy covering his eyes. All he sees is darkness and he can tell what it is that blocked his sights.

"Mom..." He moaned out.

"Keep going, Ven." Aqua said. "Doesn't feels more good when you don't know what's going to happen next?" She asked as she pinches his buds.

Terra felt him getting harder in his hand and throbbing furiously. Ven felt his nipples being pinched, sandwiched by two fingers. Then, he felt the skin stretching far as it could and it made him moan in delight. He felt one bud being plucked while the other was being tugged. It lasted for a moment, and then, he felt his buds being rolled in between her fingers. Her actions were prying him out moans and gasps.

The sensation of his butt being penetrated, his rectum stretching, his prostate being prodded against, his nipples being toyed with, and his dick being rubbed and tugged was enough to bring him to the edge of his orgasm. He shouts out while he shoots out his pearly semen onto his dad's strong chest and on his rock hard abs. The parents halt their actions and released their hold on their son's body.

Ventus was softly and rapidly panting, his chest heaves and deflates with each breath he takes. His dick is still firm and erect, throbbing as it leaks out more of his semen. Aqua removed her soft bosoms away from his eyes and he sees the mess he made. His cum splattered on his dad's chest with a droplet streaming down between his strong pecs. He sees his cum covering his abs and sees a stream of cum flowing down through the bridge of his six pack.

"Did I do that?" Ven asked.

Terra nodded. "Yup."

He smiled, "You look hot, dad."

He smiled at him and ruffled his blonde, spiky hair. "Thanks."

"Your dick is still hard, Ven." Aqua said. "Let me try to take care of it. Come over here to this side."

Ven moaned out as he lifted his hips and feels his dad's cock slipping out of him. He laid down on the mattress with his dick firm and standing like a pole. Then, Aqua grabs his legs, and the boy yelped when his legs were lifted up in the air. She puts his legs over her shoulders and inserts his length fully inside her. She turn to the side, holding his legs up and putting her left leg away from his body, and begins to dive her hips down on his crotch.

Ven felt an incredible sensation that was nothing like before. This position was new to him and it has gotten him moaning out like he was in heat. He can feel her walls tightly wrapping around his length when she delve her hips down on him. The tip of his dick was striking against her womb as her groin was slamming onto his. Her hips were rapidly slamming down on him and got him squirming, clenching the sheets, and biting his lower lip as he tries to hold back his erotic moans.

She slows down her pace and changed her movements to grinding her hips against his dick. Her hips rocked side to side while delving her cavern down on his erect member. Ven moaned out when he felt her walls clenching him even tighter and squeezed out his pre-cum. Her groin made contact with his and begins to grind against each other while her insides were squeezing his length as hard as it could. She pried out more of Ven's hot erotic moans and she tried out a new pace.

She turned her body to face him and planted her feet right next to him, all while still holding his legs up in the air. Her hips begins to bounce on his dick, slamming her hole down on his rigid pole. Ventus can see his dick being swallowed by his mother's hot, tight cavern over and over and over again. Her sweet honey was coating his dick and it was easy for Aqua to ride him more quickly.

His slimy dick sliding against her slippery passage, her insides gripping him tightly in it's grasps, and her hips bouncing on him was unbearable for the blonde boy. With a shout, he shoots his semen deep into her core and made his mom shout out in ecstasy as she receives her orgasm. His creamy pool of seeds gushed out of her and splattered across their groin.

She carefully and easily takes his still erect dick out of her and gently puts his legs down. His creamy fluids were spilling out of her cavern. She lays down on the bed and softly pants to catch her breath as she rests. Ven sat up and approaches Aqua and sees her resting up.

"Mom?" Ven called.

"Yes?" Aqua replied.

"That felt so amazing! I was feeling so good!" He said.

She smiled in joy. "I'm glad you enjoyed that."

"Now I want to make you feel good, too."

Her heart flutters at the sound of his offer. "That's sweet, Ven. But let me rest for a moment. That really took a lot out of me."

"In the meanwhile, let me take care of your needs." Terra said. He gently push him down on the mattress, having him laying down on the bed to relax and enjoy the pleasure he's going to receive.

"What are you going to do to me this time, dad?" Ven asked.

"Just relax. Let me clean you up. Your dick is covered in your own spunk." The beefcakes said as he approaches near his crotch.

He applied his tongue upon his shaft and slowly licks up the cum. Ven lets out his soft gaps when Terra's soft, wet tongue was slowly roaming around the length to lick up any remains that was left on his pole. He spreads Ven's thighs further apart and easily takes his whole length into his mouth. Ventus lets out a loud moan as his dick was being cleaned by his dad's warm, damp mouth. Terra grips his manhood and quickly rubs his shaft as he moves his head back and forth. His lips wrapped around his length while his tongue was licking up the cum off his dick.

He looked up at his son's facial expression. His head was tipped back, his jaw was wide open, and letting loose his cries of ecstasy. His hands clenched onto the sheets, holding them in his grasps as his body was being filled to the brim with endless amounts of ecstasy. Terra wrapped his hand around his son's neck to feel the rapid beating of his pulse, and then he slowly slides his hand down to his torso. His palm slides across his body to feel more of his toned chest and his lean stomach.

After he finishes cleaning him up, he still kept going. His firm shaft was sliding against his slippery tongue. The tip was smacking against his tonsils. His warm mouth was making soft suction noises while his tongue was licking up the pre-cum from the tip. Ventus couldn't handle this awesome pleasure anymore. He shouts out and Terra pulls away just in time and his son's ivory fluids splatters on his face.

Terra licks his lips to clean up any remains left on his mouth. His wife approached him and clean his face. She applied her soft tongue on his cheek, slowly licks the cum off his face, and swallows every drop that splashed on his face. After that, they proceed to make out for a moment while Ven rests. With their phalluses still erect like a rod, they were ready for the next round.

Aqua laid down on the king size mattress, reached her arms out to her sweet boy, and wraps her arms around his smooth back. Their eyes gazed onto each other while Aqua was playing with his spiky hair. She plants her lips on his cheeks which lasted for quite a few seconds.

"Mom, I promise I'll make you feel good." Ventus said.

"Good luck." Aqua said as she smiles at him.

Ven easily slides his member inside his mom again. Another moan of ecstasy was let out between Aqua's parted lips. Ven's eyes were closed in rapture and a soft moan escaped from his lips when he felt her snug walls wrapping around his length. Meanwhile, Terra spreads his son's taut butt cheeks apart and slips his entire length inside him. A loud groan came from Ventus when he felt his rectum being stretched apart once again. They all stilled there, adjusting to each other's size and waiting until they were all ready.

When they were ready, the trio began to move in perfect synchronization. Terra was ramming his hips onto Ventus's taut butt, Aqua was moving her hips and meeting up with Ven's pace, and Ventus was rocking his hips in and out. With each movement of his hips, Ventus feels his dick being massaged by his mom's slippery insides and feels his prostate being strike at by his dad's rock hard cock.

Terra humps his son with all of his might. He caused his son's ass to slightly jiggle with each press of his hips. His groin pounds against his taut cheeks and produce sounds of flesh slapping against each other. The father lets out a low groan when his son's ass was clenching up and tightening around his length. Terra was working up a sweat, and with the angle of the lighting hitting him, it made his pecs and abs look shiny and sexy.

Aqua lets out her gasps and moans as her son's dick was ramming deep into her cavern and striking her core. When she was meeting him for his thrusts, she had him hit against her sweet spots that got her lightheaded. Ven laid his body on top of her and suckles on one of her teats. His lips pursed around the bud while swirling his tongue around her teat. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him in place. She slightly giggles at her son when was sucking on her tit like he was a baby.

The perfect synchronization of their paces and thrusts were filling Ven's body with plentiful amounts of pleasure. When Ven's and his mom's pace meet up, he pushed his dick deep into her core, striking against her sweet spot and kissing the entrance to her womb. When he retracts his hips back and slams his butt into his father's groin, he felt his dad's cock slamming deep into him and felt the tip of his cock kissing his prostate.

A cacophony of moans, groans, lewd suction noises, slapping fleshes, and bed creaking filled the room along with the stench of sweat and hot sex. Together, they all shout out in pleasure as they received their orgasm. Terra groaned when he sprayed his thick fluids deep into his son's ass. Aqua moaned when she obtained her climax and her juicy nectars sprayed out of her plugged hole. Ventus moaned as he spurts his loads deep into his mom's cavern, filling her womb with so much semen that it made her stomach feel so full. He also felt the warm stream of his father's cum flowing through the passage of his rectum and shooting at his prostate.

And then, it happened. Terra's and Ventus's phalluses were getting limp and flaccid. Energy was drained out from their bodies. They were finally exhausted and can no longer go any more rounds. The trio was heaving and panting to catch their breathes. Their sweaty bodies shined when the light hits them from the right angle. Terra pulled out when he finally softens up and his thick fluids were pouring out of his son's ass. Leftovers of his cream were left on his cheeks and on the crevice of his butt. Ventus pulled out and his warm fluids were streaming out of his mom's cavern. An ivory fluid mess was splattered across her entrance and groin.

They finally laid in bed and rest for recover. They covered themselves with a sheet of blanket. Ventus was resting in between Terra and Aqua with his mom on his right side while his dad was on the left side. He sleeps while being sandwiched between his parents. His front body pressed against the soft body of his mom and rest his head on her glorious bosoms. His back felt the sturdiness of his father's muscular torso pressing against him. His flaccid dick was sandwiched between his and his mom's sticky groins while he felt his father's flaccid cock pressing between his creamy butt and his father's sticky crotch.

"I enjoyed doing this as a family." Aqua said.

"Me too." Terra said. He looks down to their son. "And I think Ven likes it, too."

"We do have sex every chance we get. I can see why he's so excited about this." She said.

"It's because he enjoys the bonding moment with us." He said.

She ruffles her boy's hair. "I'm glad that we're a happy family. And I'm glad to have a son like Ven and a husband like you."

He smiled at her with full of happiness. "And I'm happy to have a wife like you, and to have a man like Ventus."

They shared one last passionate kiss and rest up to recover their lost stamina.

 

There you have it. That's all the stories I have done with all of the trios. I enjoyed myself writing these threesomes with these trios. Did you enjoy these stories? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Which character lemon is your favroite? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
